


Huellitas - Haikyuu!! - Oikawa

by ReversosreveR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Baby Animals, M/M, Other, Talking Animals
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReversosreveR/pseuds/ReversosreveR
Summary: Era una cálida noche en la prefectura de Miyagi, cuando un tierno cachorrito escapó despavorido de un establecimiento. Su único crimen: amar desmesuradamente a su familia. Con sus cortitas patitas y su regordeta pancita rozando el pavimento, Oikawa corrió en una imprecisa dirección, provocando que los transeúntes impactaran de hombros contra el adolescente asistente de la tienda de mascotas. Su único crimen: dar en adopción a su mejor amigo gatuno... su familia.NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO NINGUNA ADAPTACIÓN, DERECHOS DE AUTOR RESERVADOS EN SAFE CREATIVE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot creado para el Concurso Fanfic, del grupo Haikyuu Yaoi
> 
> El Oneshot trata sobre las reflexiones de un cachorro llamado Oikawa, que atraviesa una serie de conflictos existenciales a causa de un trauma engendrado desde su nacimiento. El cachorro es enviado a una tienda de mascotas donde reflexionará sobre las conductas humanas, experimentará otros tipos de miedos y creará sentimientos positivos, todo desde el punto de vista de un cachorro. Lo que hace especial, tal vez, éste Oneshot es la intensidad con la que se expresan las emociones y lo que se desea es que el lector sienta el sufrimiento o la alegría del personaje protagonisa, en este caso, Oikawa. Espero que les guste.
> 
>  
> 
> Este Oneshot va dedicado a mi hermana menor, a las mascotas en las tiendas de mascotas, a los animales criados en cautiverio y a los perros de pelea.

¡Cachorritos! Para muchos, el disfrute visual se encontraba en lo tiernos que se veían al nacer; para otros, el disfrute se encontraba dentro del juego. **Perros de pelea**. Como muchos angelitos desafortunados, Oikawa nació bajo la luz de una lámpara, en la profundidad de un sótano, sin la menor idea de lo que le esperaba el destino. Perteneciente a una camada de labradores, ciego y sin colmillos, a este bebé le sonreía un futuro cruel en el que apostarían a su suerte, en su edad adulta, si relucía lo suficientemente bravo para ganar sus contiendas. Sí, a este dulce cachorrito la pelea de perros le esperaba con ansias en su siguiente año de vida… ¿o tal vez no…?

Luego de crecer en la oscuridad de un sótano, oyendo los desgarradores alaridos de los perros que subían… cuando muy de vez en cuando pocos volvían, Oikawa fue rescatado y decomisado por la policía. Siendo aún un cachorro de poco más de un mes de edad, el pequeño labrador de pelaje color caramelo vio por primera vez la luz del día cuando fue separado de su madre y de sus hermanos debido a la conmoción del momento. Oikawa sólo lamentó no haber tenido el suficiente coraje para regresar con su familia; golpear el suelo y correr en dirección a ella…

Cuando Oikawa fue trasladado a una tienda de mascotas, supo que sus días siempre serían grises hasta que la tristeza consumiera por completo su quebrantado corazón. Solía relamer el vidrio de su vitrina para matar el tiempo, e ignoraba a los niños con un pesimismo insuperable. Cabe decir que su primera semana en la tienda de mascotas le apeteció eterna, aun cuando el pecoso asistente del jefe lo cuidara, lo sostuviera en sus brazos para animarle y le llenara de promesas.  

“Algún día tendrás una familia, lo sé.”

Días pasaron y pronto Oikawa cumplió los dos meses. A su alrededor pequeños cachorros, peces, gatitos, hámsters, **todos** recibían con entusiasmo la gran oportunidad de ser adoptados… todos menos él, igual de pesimista desde que llegó, con la única diferencia de que ahora vivía de muy mal humor. Cuando el pecoso de cabellos verdes se asomó a su vitrina, con una cándida sonrisa en los labios, encontró a Oikawa, como siempre, apoyado de lomo en una de las esquinas de su vitrina, dentro de su zona de confort relamiendo lo que parecía ser su lugar favorito.

– Es hora del baño – sonrió el joven muchacho, el único al que Oikawa permitía que le pusiera las manos encima. Claro que no en su pancita… Oikawa odiaba que acariciaran su pancita.

Cuando Oikawa regresó de su hora del baño, muy perfumado y menos malhumorado porque en serio le encantaba jugar con ese patito de hule, se arrancó el lazo rojo de su cuello y regresó a su esquina favorita, a retomar las lamidas en el vidrio de su vitrina. Cuando se apoyó de lomo a ésta, sentándose como todo un ser humano, exponiendo su regordeta barriguita y extendiendo sus cortas patitas, se percató de algo inusual en su lado del mostrador. Lo que a su parecer era un diminuto y esponjoso juguete para morder, estaba en la vitrina vacía de al lado. Con esfuerzo, Oikawa se puso en sus cuatro patitas y se dirigió a él hasta donde la transparente barrera le dio cabida. Sin poder saltar por encima de ella, se resignó a contemplar esa esponjosa pelotita de color negro, imaginando que jugaba con ella y que chillaba igual que su patito de hule.

Las horas transcurrieron con total naturalidad en la tienda de mascotas, tan monótonas y lentas como siempre. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de un par de intrépidos hámsters, que continuamente se escabullían de los niños para evitar ser comprados, Oikawa permaneció inmóvil; mucho más de lo que podría considerarse normal para un cachorro tan pequeño. Con su diminuta lengüita de perro y las patitas adheridas a la vitrina, Oikawa, aún ensimismado en esa felpuda pelotita de color negro, permaneció la tarde entera relamiendo el lado erróneo de su vitrina hasta la hora del almuerzo. El asistente de la tienda, por supuesto, tuvo que incitar a Oikawa a la hora de la comida; desviando la atención del cachorro, de la vitrina del costado, para que pudiese aliviar un hambre voraz. Fue sencillo.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo… – El asistente palpó con suma suavidad el lomo de Oikawa, cuando el ávido cachorro regurgitó algo de sus blandas croquetas, suspirando una cálida sonrisa al verlo sumergir de nuevo el hocico en su plato, apoyándose únicamente en sus dos patitas delanteras.

Cuando Oikawa terminó de comer, empinándose en sus dos patitas porque quería comer un poco más de la cuenta, recordó el inalcanzable juguete que había dejado de lado en su hora del almuerzo. El vidrio de la vitrina, envuelta con la calidez de la luz del atardecer, ahora tenía pequeños trozos de comida para cachorros mientras Oikawa volvía a relamerla. Entonces se detuvo de improviso, preguntándose a sí mismo el por qué estaba relamiendo ese lado de la vitrina y no el habitual en el otro extremo de ésta, como si el mero recuerdo de antes se hubiese desvanecido de su frágil mente de bebé; motivando que un par de hámsters escapistas inclinaran sus cabecitas, muy confundidos.

– _Jiip, jiip… ¿crees que ese cachorro es tonto?_ – masculló Hanamaki, un hámster que adoraba el  lazo rosa alrededor de su cuello. Lo llevaba puesto, siempre – _Yo pienso que sí es tonto, jiip, jiip._  

– _Pienso que se enterará tarde o temprano_ – dijo Matsukawa, un hámster característico por el pronunciado color negro de sus orejitas. Sólo las orejitas  – _, jiip… ¿jiip…? ¿Por qué el “jiip, jiip”?_  

– _No lo sé, me gusta_ – respondió, abasteciendo sus mejillas de hámster con abundantes semillas de girasol, ambos, sin poder ignorar al pequeño cachorro que antes les fue tan indiferente – _Jiip._

Para Oikawa, los días soleados que entibiaban el pavimento de las avenidas y abastecían de luz la tienda de mascotas durante el día, no era más que eso: un ente poderoso que brindaba calor y seguridad desde los cielos. Su radiante abundancia, sin embargo, no era reconocida por él. Los días para éste cachorro aislado de su camada, desmotivado y malhumorado, no eran más grises gracias a la intervención del único ser humano que tuvo el placer de ganarse su entera confianza. O bueno… tal vez sólo un poco de su entera confianza. A partir de ahora lo tendría muy vigilado.

El pecoso asistente de cabellos verdes siempre conservaba su patito de hule después de cada baño, ¿no es así?; eso generaría un sentimiento revolucionario en cualquier perro dependiente y receloso de sus juguetes. Y es que Oikawa, desde su acogida en la penitenciaría… digo… tienda de mascotas, nunca se distrajo de relamer su lado habitual de la vitrina por nada. **Por-nada**. Oikawa no quería ni imaginar qué sucedería, si su cuidador también quisiera tomar la potestad del felpudo juguete del que tanto se había encariñado y que, por alguna extraña razón, ahora se encontraba encima de una acolchonada camita igual a la suya, protegido bajo la templada luz de una lámpara ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

– _Sí es tonto –_ confirmo Matsukawa mientras se acicalaba el pelaje, con sus pequeñas manitas de roedor _–, pero al menos recordó lo que estaba haciendo_ – dijo, desconcentrando a Hanamaki mientras corría en la rueda giratoria, causando que su pequeño amigo rotara y rotara y rotara…

Los refunfuñones chirridos de Hanamaki, tan agudos y escandalosos, atravesaron la vitrina de Oikawa y penetraron en sus pequeñas y sensibles orejitas, impacientándolo considerablemente. El cachorro de piel acaramelada, por segunda vez en su corta vida, abandonó su zona de confort de un salto y, en un furioso acto deliberado, empinándose en sus dos patitas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en el cristal de su vitrina, enderezó su regordete cuerpecito. Cuando Matsukawa por fin pudo desenmarañar el lazo rosa que se le había enganchado a Hanamaki en la rueda giratoria, el silencio de la tienda de mascotas se vio interrumpida por los primeros ladridos de un malhumorado cachorrito. La pelotita… se inmutó.

– _¿Qué crees que esté diciéndonos?_ – indagó Hanamaki, sosteniendo su receloso lazo rosa entre sus dientecitos, admirando además la tierna y enorgullecida sonrisa del asistente de la tienda.

– _Creo que tiene sed_ – avaló Matsukawa, con el otro extremo del lazo roza entre sus dientecitos.

Cuando la transición del atardecer oscureció el cielo y las luces de la tienda de mascotas tuvieron que apagarse al final de la jornada laboral, un regordete cachorro yacía adormitando en su cama cuando, de repente, **alguien acarició su pancita**. Oikawa, recio a que lo acariciaran en **su pancita** , porque odiaba que lo acariciaran en **su pancita** , y nadie además que él podía acariciar **su pancita** , aunque no alcanzaba a hacerlo por su cuenta **de cualquier forma** , levantó su cabecita de cachorro y agudizó su sentido del oído. Cuando entonces… se entumeció al sentir unos suaves ronroneos por encima de su piel y al percibir que un pedacito de oscuridad se había apegado a él.

Oikawa, un tanto temeroso por la visita de ésta pequeña criatura, lamentó unos cortitos aullidos en lo que acercaba su hociquito para olfatearlo. Iwaizumi, un diminuto gatito que abandonaron esa misma mañana en la entrada de la tienda de mascotas, extendió las garritas para suavizar su rolliza barriguita de cachorro y sumergió los bigotes en ella; ronroneándole al reconfortante calor que, juzgando por sus constantes **mami** maullidos, debía recordarle tanto a la tibieza de su madre, abrazando con inmensa ternura el desconsolado corazón de un enternecido Oikawa.

Esa misma noche, un cálido 14 de julio, la luz de la mañana llegó por segunda vez a su corta vida, cuando su pequeño e inalcanzable juguete saltó esa transparente barrera que los distanciaba. Oikawa lo supo en ese momento, mientras su recelosa pancita entibiaba la húmeda nariz de ese gatito, que éste sería el comienzo de una bella amistad y que quizás algún día crecerían juntos y tendrían muchos, muchos cachorritos. La simple ilusión de que pudieran parecerse a ese gatito le estremeció de emoción y pronto se escuchó el sordo golpeteo de su colita contra su almohada.

– _Deja de… hacerlo…_ – bostezó Iwaizumi, profundamente aletargado en el vientre de Oikawa.

El cachorrito Oikawa dejó de mover la cola, cesando inmediatamente los sordos golpeteos en lo que temió que su nuevo mejor amigo le abandonara para siempre. Totalmente petrificado, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de su vitrina, Oikawa entró en indecisión: ¿Debía permanecer quieto en lo que quedaba de la noche? Su fidelidad canina asintió: con gusto lo haría para él, sin importar lo incómodo que sería. Con sumo cuidado se encorvó a olfatearlo, lo último que quería era despertarlo o molestar su placido sueño. Su colita retomó las sacudidas, agradecido por la ocasión que conllevara a que este gatito le diera el beneficio de sentir su anhelada existencia.

– _Juguemos luego…_ – susurró, sacudiéndose de la emoción. Recordando que eso era lo que más molestaba al gatito, le dio un par de lamidas en los bigotes y cayó rendido en un apacible sueño.

Cubiertos por la tenue luz de una cálida lamparilla abrigando sus acurrucados cuerpos de bebé, la tranquilidad besó sus desamparados corazones y los acogió con inmenso cariño. Hanamaki, que observaba todo desde su ventanita de nido para hámsters, se erizó de dulzura al ver a esos pequeños bebés ¡Los adoptaría sin pensarlo! Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, en lo mucho que Oikawa crecería algún día. El gatito, quien al parecer fingió quedarse dormido sólo para retornar sus suaves ronroneos, sin que Oikawa los percibiera, les temía expresamente a los perros y, por ende, les temía a los humanos por su gran tamaño ¡Había rechazado todo de ellos el día de hoy!

– _¡w-woof!_ – ladró Oikawa, girando en su regordeta pancita y arrastrando consigo a un espantado gatito que fue a resbalar al otro extremo de su vientre, mientras ponía las patitas al aire – muchos… bebés

Hanamaki, empinado en sus minúsculas patitas, tentado por su irrefutable curiosidad, observó, muy entretenido, una erizada colita de gatito moviéndose del otro lado de esa “Luna Llena” que Oikawa tenía de pancita. ¡Qué cosa más tierna!, pensó, agitando su diminuta colita con la misma emoción que sentía al ver dos hámster apareándose, aún sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

– _¿Él… piensa que algún día tendrán bebés?_ – Se extrañó muchísimo, aunque la ternura hacia su par de bebés sólo se intensificó más y más en su corazón de roedor – _¿Ellos pueden tener bebés?_

– _No, ambos son machos…_ – balbuceó Matsukawa, somnoliento, sin tomar en serio la incógnita de Hanamaki, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la dirección irreflexiva de ésta – _Espera, ¿qué dijist…?_

– _Sí, mira_ – Atravesó un túnel, llevándose consigo a Matsukawa – _Oikawa por fin se dio cuenta de que no es un juguete, ¿ves?, pero ahora no creo que vaya a soltarlo fácilmente_ – Sintió lastima.

Matsukawa frotó sus somnolientos ojos, para luego apoyarse en sus dos patitas y observar en la dirección a la que Hanamaki señalaba con terrorífica impaciencia, sin comprender qué hacia el recién llegado gatito dentro de la vitrina de Oikawa. No obstante, cuando las inofensivas garras del minino impactaron un nervioso zarpazo en el hocico del cachorro, el desconcierto salió de su sistema y Matsukawa, con una insolente sonrisa temblándole los bigotes, lo dejó pasar. Ahora bien, tal vez Hanamaki era el más intenso de los dos, pero ciertamente también era el más sensible.

– _Tranquilo, no es un gato muy simpático que digamos. Podrían no adoptarlo_ – Aventuró a decir Matsukawa, en su intento por calmar los temores de Hanamaki – _¿A que vino eso de los “bebés”?_

– _Oikawa quiere bebés, yo mismo lo escuché_ – dijo Hanamaki, con notable suficiencia en medio de su madrugador acicalamiento, como si acabara de descubrir algo ciertamente innovador.

– _Eso es imposible_ – discutió Matsukawa, guardando dos semillas de girasol en sus mejillas – _Son machos iguales a nosotros, y **los machos sabemos que no podemos tener crías entre nosotros**._

En ese momento Matsukawa creyó enfatizar con claridad el proceso biológico que conlleva a la reproducción sexual, pero cuando Hanamaki se tambaleó de dulzura en lo que vio en acción la irritación de Iwaizumi (quien fue a envolverse en el cuello de Oikawa para asfixiarlo con el calor de su barriguita), supo que, al igual que ese insensato cachorro, Hanamaki se traía una loca iniciativa en su pequeña cabeza. ¿Será posible que llegue el día en el que Makki deje de sorprenderlo? Bueno, pensó Matsu, no podría **quererlo** si su mejor amigo fuera a actuar de otra manera. Era perfecto tal cual…

– ¿ _Yo puedo tener bebés?_ – indagó, despejando las sospechas de Matsukawa, como si Hanamaki hubiese sido realmente indiferente a su sexo desde su nacimiento – _¿jiip, jiip?_ – Subió a su rueda.

– _No_ – dijo Matsukawa, definitivo, volviendo apresuradamente por el túnel de donde salieron.

– _¿…puedo tenerlos contigo?_ – Hanamaki corrió dos vueltas, muy divertido cuando escuchó un vacilante **“no”** de Matsukawa, para luego usar el bebedero y regresar al nido que compartían.

Esa cálida noche de verano transcurrió suave y ligera, junto al constante borboteo de las peceras iluminadas con luz fosforescente azul, y los silenciosos ronquidos de las mascotas en sus vitrinas  templadas con lamparillas. Oikawa no volvió a emitir ningún otro ladrido entre sueños calmos y amables, amortiguando sus incertidumbres con agradables recuerdos inventados, los ronroneos de un gatito envolviendo su cuello y el cosquilleo de un débil zarpazo en su hociquito: pequeños detalles que no podrán ser obsequios opulentos ni extravagantes, pero sí misericordiosos.

Las mañanas solían despertar a Oikawa en su vitrina, con desbordantes estrellas en el sonriente rostro del pecoso asistente de la tienda de mascotas y las matutinas caricias que él le dedicaba, **sin rozar su redonda pancita** , para ayudarle a extender las patitas. Su fiel cuidador siempre se tomaba un par de minutos para sostenerlo en brazos, rozar sus narices con él, arrimarlo con sincera ternura, como lo haría un afectuoso padre primerizo, y susurrarle piadosas palabras antes de adentrarse a la trastienda para vestir su guardapolvo blanco y la insignia representativa del establecimiento.

“Lo sé, lo presiento. Tu familia será la mejor de todas. **Confía en mí**.”

Muy de vez en cuando ese muchacho le sacaba de quicio, sobretodo porque sabía exactamente qué hacer con él para aliviar su pesimismo diario. Oikawa no era malagradecido, pero tampoco pretendía ser partidario del cariño que recibía todas las mañanas… es decir, ¿qué sería de él sin éste muchacho? Oikawa no quería ni pensarlo, no deseaba extrañar nada de esta benevolente prisión; sin embargo, ese agradable cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, al ser balanceado con la suavidad que sólo el pecoso concebía, le hacía sentir como un cachorro astronauta.

Era un momento feliz… antes de dignarse a relamer la vitrina con el pesimismo reducido un 70%

No obstante, a diferencia de aquellos días con apadrinado pesimismo, Oikawa despertó esta vez a la luz del amanecer, inmutado por el encanto de la alborada. Su canina visión cromática podría delimitar la frescura de los colores de la naturaleza y aun así Oikawa juraría que ese azul opaco y sin vida del cielo, que advertía desde su acogedora virina, era el más impresionante de entre todos los colores: abarcaba la inmensidad y no avistaba ninguna frontera a la lejanía. **Poderoso**.

Paulatinamente el cielo se tornó cada vez más radiante, dando bienvenida a un caluroso día de verano. Oikawa apreció, de manera distinta, todo lo que había sido enteramente indiferente para él. El canto de las avecillas silvestres y el borboteo de las peceras, todo lo maravilloso en su entorno con excepción de los hámsters, llenaron de armonía su descompuesta alma; la cual dio un noble respiro, limpiando la humedad y la oscuridad que hubo absorbido de ese sótano donde nació.

– _¡Jiip, jiip!_ – se escuchó desde la vitrina de los hámsters, despertando a Oikawa de su profundo ensimismamiento. Hanamaki, por supuesto, siguió protestando cada vez más alto – _¡¡jiip, jiip!!_

Los “buenos días”, de pronto, dejaron de ser “buenos días”. Oikawa, sin dirigirles la mirada, se dio la vuelta y bostezó abiertamente, degustando su mañanero aliento de cachorro, de camino a su camita. Grave error. Matsukawa y Hanamaki, ahora muy entretenidos, comenzaron a chillar hasta ser insoportables para esas pequeñas y sensibles orejitas ¡¿Dónde estaban las quejas de los demás?! Al parecer sólo a Oikawa le inquietaban los chillidos de los hámsters… o tal vez sólo no les tenía suficiente estima. En especial a ese Hanamaki; era adorable, pero muy fastidioso.

¿Alguna vez escucharon _“Look at my Enormous Penis”_? ¡Gracias a Hanamaki, odiaba ese Blues! Ni siquiera Oikawa sabía si le gustaba o no la música blues; como tampoco se explicaba cómo es que Hanamaki se las arregló para aprendérsela y cantarla, cuando no se escuchaba otro ritmo que no fuera el de la música de ambiente, en la tienda de mascotas. Lo que sí tenía claro era todas esas burlas dedicadas a su estricto pesimismo, cuando le cantaban en coro líneas de esa canción. **Rayos** …    

– _♪ Echo un vistazo a mi enorme pene… –_ comenzó Hanamaki, al compás de una de sus patitas y “chasqueando” los dedos – _y mis problemas comienzan a desaparecer… (ba-doom bop bop)_ _♫_

 _–_ _♪ Echo un vistazo a mi enorme pene…_ – secundó Matsukawa, leal y cómplice a la divertidísima iniciativa de Hanamaki  – _Y los tiempos felices están llegando para quedarse… (be-doo)_ _♫_

– _♪ Miro en mis pantalones, sí_ – cantaron al unísono – _y me siento como un día soleado_ _♫_

De pancita sobre su mullido almohadón para cachorros, los lamentos perrunos de Oikawa dieron inicio en lo que cubría sus orejitas con sus patitas, en su vano intento por amenizar los molestos chillidos. El cachorro no recordaba mucho a largo o corto plazo porque poco podía importarle lo que sucedía dentro de la tienda para mascotas; sin embargo, con seguridad podía afirmar que antes había sido mucho más sencillo para él ignorar todos esos chillidos de hámsters. Hanamaki y Matsukawa era molestos, **muy molestos** , pero nunca le habían impacientado tanto como hoy.

Sin creer tolerar esos afilados chillidos un segundo más, los cuales engendraban un espeluznante y familiar escalofrío en todo su espinal, Oikawa brincó de su camita, golpeando de hocico sobre la rendija, luego de tropezar con su inestable andar de cachorro, y fue a empinarse en sus dos patitas traseras a gruñirles a ambos hámsters revoltosos, previo a despedir un sinfín de ladridos. Entonces Matsukawa y Hanamaki, con asustadiza expresión en sus caritas, radicalmente diferentes a cuando cantaban muy desafinados, comenzaron a agitar sus minúsculos brazos de roedor, logrando que el cachorrito cesara una rabieta y desviara su atención al lado izquierdo de su vitrina donde señalaban.

Desde el punto de vista de los hámsters, Oikawa ladeó con la cabeza, estremeciendo de ternura a Hanamaki al dejar colgando sus pequeñas orejitas en el aire, pero cabreándolos a ambos por el leve asomo de que Oikawa no comprendía el sentido común de quedarse ahí a admirar “esa felpuda pelotita” dentro de esa **vacía** vitrina. Matsukawa y Hanamaki negaron con sus cabecitas en son de sentirse decepcionados y se dispusieron a abandonarlo a su suerte; cuando, de pronto, los insistentes jadeos del cachorro llegaron a sus oídos, relamiendo desesperadamente el cristal de la vitrina, devolviéndoles la sonrisa a sus rostros con el inquietante movimiento de su colita. 

– _¡Sí! – Celebró Hanamaki,_ aliviado porque Oikawa no hubiese roto a ladrar en medio del silencio de la tienda de mascotas – _Eso estuvo muy cerca. Tenías razón, ese cachorro en serio es tonto_.

– _Muy tonto_ – correspondió Matsukawa, subiendo a la rueda y haciéndola rechinar con su ávida carrera – _¿Por qué los estás cuidando? Hubiese sido divertido que… oye –_ Siguió a Hanamaki con la mirada, sin hacerse una idea clara de adónde se dirigía su amigo voyeurista, tan temprano.

– _¿Vienes?_ – Hanamaki regresó, como siempre, dejando anonadado a Matsukawa con su pálido pelaje y ese lazo rosa alrededor de su cuello. Además de esa insolente sonrisa – _No quiero ir solo._

En el otro extremo de la trastienda existía una puerta de metal de extrema seguridad, donde un ambiente especial resguardaba animales como lagartijas, iguanas, un pitón y al mejor amigo del asistente de la tienda, un muchacho alto de cabellos rubios, oyente de buena música y casanova de los sangre fría, que los cuidaba con mucho esmero. No eran comerciales, los cuidarían y no los liberarían hasta estar seguros de que podrán adaptarse a su ambiente natural. Matsukawa, impotente y débil ante la insinuante mirada de Hanamaki, resignado a caminar por encima de esas diminutas pisadas por el resto de su vida e irremediablemente devoto a proteger y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, asintió a acompañarlo en lo que fuera a ser su demente aventura.

– _De acuerdo, vamos_ – Sin vacilación alguna, Matsu desaceleró el paso en la rueda para hámsters y persiguió las pequeñas patitas de Hanamaki, encaminándose hacia el desperfecto de la vitrina.

Minutos transcurrieron en los que Oikawa esperó y esperó, contemplando lo que creía era una pequeña pelotita de inusual forma debido a unas orejitas puntiagudas. Quería jugar con ella, por alguna razón sentía que le pertenecía. Sí, era lamentable. Porque fuera de lo que Matsukawa y Hanamaki pudieron haber creído, Oikawa seguía viendo un felpudo juguete dentro de esa **vacía** vitrina. Pero ahí estaba, el cachorro lo sentía con palpitante certeza, no había duda, ese juguete era el causante de su muy buen humor del día de hoy; y no podía esperar para dedicarle muchas mordidas y húmedas lamidas. Dormiría con él por las noches y lo aplastaría con la tibieza de su barriguita; extrañaba las lamidas de su madre en su pancita ¡Éste juguete sería su nueva mamá! 

– Buenos días – Oikawa reconoció la voz de su cuidador, quien le dedicó una enorme sonrisa por verlo ya levantado de su camita. El pecoso se desprendió de su pesada chaqueta de cuero y de los audífonos blancos que contrastaban con sus piercing negros – ¡Qué bueno verte, amigo!

Las estrellas descendieron del cielo y ampararon a Oikawa con afecto. El cachorro fue elevado a viajar por el espacio, oscilando en una nube cósmica, sintiéndose poderoso por luchar contra las leyes físicas y la fuerza de gravedad, aunque no tenía remota idea de qué significaba eso. A merced del ameno efecto de los suaves mimos, Oikawa yació adormilado entre los brazos de su cuidador, arrimado como un regordete bebé, pancita arriba, viéndose tan relajado y con su rosada lengüita sobresaliendo de entre sus labios caninos. Pronto unas caricias osaron despertarlo con suavidad.

– Oh, cielos, en serio eres adorable – dijo, afectuoso, ignorando que el inicio de la jornada laboral ya había movilizado la tienda de mascotas – Se avecina un gran día, ¿sabes? Ya no falta mucho…

En ese momento, el irremediable estallido de una puerta de metal, cerrándose, se extendió por toda la sala; espantando algunas avecillas y desperezando al cachorro en los brazos del pecoso asistente. Sin embargo, el inusual “juguete” no dio señales de inmutarse, ni siquiera un poco; lo que preocupó en gravedad al asistente peli verde. Por otro lado, Oikawa, mortalmente ofendido por la imprudente distorsión de su tranquilidad, se crispó al ver que ese alto muchacho de rubios cabellos, presumida sonrisa, lentes ridículos y aire de superioridad se acercaba a ellos con una aparentemente inofensiva pitón albina de ojos rojos, hembra, colgando de su delgado cuello.

Oikawa guardaba cierto recelo en ese muchacho. Cada vez que el cuidador de reptiles se abría paso, en la sala de mascotas, sólo para interponerse entre él y los mimos de su cuidador, lo hacía de una forma arrogante y exasperante. En serio anhelaba arrancarle esas gafas, sólo para poder ver su cara cuando le hiciera frente. El afanado cuidador de “dinosaurios” se dirigió a su colega de trabajo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y su apacible andar, como quien no tiene motivos para caminar por esos lares, a excepción de lo indispensable. Y vaya que la situación lo meritaba.  

– Yamaguchi – saludó el rubio, ligeramente enfurruñado por haberse perdido el espectáculo del peliverde de piercings, desprendiéndose de su pesada chaqueta de cuero negro. Vaga excusa.

– Buenos días, Tsu… ¡Tsukki! – Su melodiosa voz permutó a ser una de espanto por la osadía del cachorro, que acurrucaba en sus brazos, por querer saltarle encima a su mejor amigo – L-lo siento…

– Vaya, vaya – canturreó Tsukishima, aún con el pulso acelerado por la brava mirada con el que fue sentenciado a extinguirse – Yamaguchi, pensé que tenías dominado a este **perro de pelea.**

Oikawa propinó un violento ladrido, impulsando sus patitas en el abdomen de Yamaguchi, en su intento por arrancarle la respingada nariz al cuidador de reptiles. Si bien no quería recordar nada de la tienda de mascotas, menos querría recordar su vida anterior a esta: su preciada camada extraviada y los lacerantes ladridos de los perros de pelea, que muy de vez en cuando resonaban aún en su trastornada memoria de cachorro; todo. Aún ansiaba su reconciliación con el mundo impetuosamente cruel, y devolver sus incertidumbres al mismo lugar de donde fue engendrada su desconfianza en la humanidad. Y pensar que estuvo a un año de vida de perder su integridad.

A un año de vida de perder todo rastro de **compasión** en realidad. Iba a ser un perro desalmado.

– Tsukki, discúlpate con él – rebatió Yamaguchi, brindándole consuelo y seguridad a Oikawa con un reconfortante abrazo, desbordante de afecto paternal – No suele actuar de esa manera.

– Me da lo mismo de lo que sea capaz – evadió Tsukishima, apremiando, en la profundidad de su aún exaltado corazón, que algún día ese cachorro se convertirá en un buen perro guardián.

– Decir eso fue innecesario – increpó Yamaguchi, dejando al cachorro en su vitrina, para luego extender los brazos hacia el techo… sin caer en cuenta de los sugestivos ojos que lo miraban.

– Yamaguchi – carraspeó, sintiéndose patético por la vacilación en su tono de voz – ¿Conoces la cantidad exacta de los roedores que se encuentran en sus vitrinas? – preguntó, uniforme.

– Eh… sí lo tenemos – Yamaguchi se extrañó muchísimo – Hay una relación de todas las mascotas y eso, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? – ofreció, cándido; pero cuando miró a la pitón en el cuello de Tsukishima, palideció en extremo ante un terrible presentimiento – ¿S-sucedió algo malo…?

– Quién sabe… – Tsukishima se encogió de hombros, intentando mantener su indiferente porte, y dejó a la vista de Yamaguchi el interior de sus bolsillos, donde yacían dos hámsters acurrucados

Empinado en sus patitas, frustrado por la cercanía del rubio a su pecoso cuidador, Oikawa avistó a dos pequeños hámsters retozando cariñosamente en el bolsillo de ese guardapolvo. Al parecer Hanamaki se entretuvo un poco perturbando la castidad de Matsukawa, de camino a la sala de mascotas. Oikawa sabía que los cuidadores no podrían notar lo idiotizado que se encontraba el pobre hámster de las orejitas negras, aunque lo más probable es que ambos sí dedujeran el número 69; pero él apenas era un bebé y lo que sea que Hanamaki le estuviese haciendo a Matsukawa en ese momento, pisoteaba sus estándares de reproducción. ¡Quería bebés, no pipi de gatito!

– No puede ser cierto ¿Tsukki, qué les hiciste a estos hámsters? –  sonrió Yamaguchi, demasiado avergonzando para ver los preciosos ojos pardos de su amigo – Espera, iré por el inventario.

– ¡Oye, no me culpes por esto! Es horrendo – gruñó Tsukishima, extrañamente incitado por la hábil jugada de los hámsters, cuando hacía sólo un par de minutos no paraban de protestar.

Oikawa y Tsukishima jamás estuvieron tan de acuerdo en algo. Ese hámster de orejitas negras tenía una endemoniada suerte al lado de ese siempre excitado hámster de lazo rosa. El tintineo de campanilla de la puerta de entrada se extendió por toda la tienda de mascotas, entumeciendo a ambos **fisgones** en su lugar. Yamaguchi se giró sobre sus pies, encontrándose con la mujer más atractiva que tuvo el placer de beneficiar al establecimiento con su presencia. Las puntiagudas orejitas de Iwaizumi, un pequeño gatito con el intenso color de la noche en su piel, y portador de un par de preciosos ojos como esmeraldas, se movieron al compás de los “tap, tap”, de los tacones altos, en el suelo amaderado. Pronto las orejitas del minino se sacudieron al compás de unos apresurados “taptaptap”, cuando la clienta de ojos chocolate salió despedida de la tienda de mascotas, al advertir la extensión de la albina pitón en el cuello de Tsukishima.

– Di algo y te mato – anticipó Tsukishima, avergonzado, advirtiendo una escurridiza sonrisa en los labios de Yamaguchi; los cuales deseaba que acariciaran su sensitivo cuello algún día.

Tsukishima susurró maliciosamente para esa mujer y acarició la escamosa cabeza de la albina pitón, de la que se sentía profundamente encariñado, consolándola por lo ofensivo que debía ser que siempre se espantaran de su incomprensible belleza ¡Esta pitón era maravillosa! La sala quedó en completo silencio, mientras la atractiva pero asustadiza mujer desaparecía por el otro lado del largo ventanal, al trote. Algo en la intensidad de su mirada les fue familiar, pero tanto a Yamaguchi como a Tsukishima les fue indiferente. Tenían mayores prioridades que atender en ese momento, además de la cotización de roedores. Yamaguchi se encaminó hacia el mostrador, cerca de la caja registradora, y con gran alivio, a lo lejos, avistó que el pequeño gatito extendía las garritas y se acurrucaba en otra posición, dándole la espalda al cachorrito.

– _Iwaizumi_ – repitió Oikawa, saboreando el dulce contorneo con el que esas sílabas trazaban la sublime pronunciación del nombre de Iwaizumi – _Iwaizumi es un lindo nombre. Yo soy Oikawa._

– _Mi nombre no es lindo_ – refunfuñó Iwaizumi, notablemente ofendido – _y Oikawa es un nombre horrible_ – sestó, causando que el cachorro se entumeciera y se dejara caer de lomo a la rejilla.

El gatito, preocupado, se paró en sus patitas traseras, siendo espantado por un cachorro travieso que sólo había jugado a hacerse el muertito. Tsukishima, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a trabajar con animales esponjosos, sólo se limitó a observar cómo el gatito ponía en función sus habilidades trepadoras para saltar por encima de la vitrina y caer pesadamente sobre la pancita del cachorro, abrazándolo por el cuello con sus patitas y garritas extendidas, a morderle una de sus orejitas con… obvias pretensiones asesinas. Sí, todo por aquí parecía relativamente normal, según Tsukishima. Tan normal como portar a una estranguladora por naturaleza, alrededor del cuello. Tan normal como… que esos hámsters estaban en la posición del perrito, en su bolsillo.

– Yamaguchi, dime que ya terminaste. **Estos** están muy lejos de acabar ¿si me entiendes?

– L-lo siento Tsukki – vaciló, sonriente, Yamaguchi; haciéndose de un material acrílico para cubrir el desperfecto de la vitrina de los hámsters – Listo, creo que con eso será suficiente. No escaparán.

– Bien, ahora, ¿podrías sacarlos de mi bolsillo, por favor? – exigió, aborrecido por el bamboleo que podía sentir rozando en sus muslos, extendiendo los bordes de su bolsillo para Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima estaba seguro, al cien, que nadie en esta tienda de mascotas felpudas y muy tiernas deseaba hacerse una idea de cómo debía alimentar a la pitón albina. Su protegida predilecta era una hembra única, con una aberrante actitud depredadora. Así que pagaría por los roedores que faltasen si era necesario; todo con tal de defender la inocencia de su preciosa. Tsukishima tiritó al menor contacto de las hábiles manos de Yamaguchi, las cuales podían domar las agresividades y las depresiones de mascotas desamparadas, en sus sensitivos muslos. Los muy estimulados hámsters protestaron en sus bolsillos, haciendo aún más difícil la labor de recogerlos.

– _Iwachan, mi nombre no es horrible, ¿verdad?_ –  dijo Oikawa, fastidiado por el explosivo “ka” en su nombre. El nombre de “Oi **ka** wa”, al lado del nombre de “Iwaizumi”, se oía muy estridente.   

– _Lo será cada vez que me llames por el nombre de “Iwachan”, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?_ – gruñó.

– _Pensé en lo suave que es decir “Iwaizumi”_ – Comenzó a mover la colita, y estas rozaron con las patitas de Iwaizumi, ya que el gatito se encontraba encima de él – _Iwa **chan** es más explosivo._

– _¿“Iwachan”? ¿Lo dices en serio? –_ cuestionó Iwaizumi, ligeramente galardonado. Éste cachorro le hacía reír tanto, como generarle una úlcera – _¿Dirías… que es más explosivo que el tuyo?_

– _¡Mucho más… sí…! –_ Oikawa comenzó a jadear, con la lengüita hacia afuera, impactando su aliento de cachorro contra el rostro de Iwaizumi, quien rodó a la rendija sin pensarlo – _¡Iwachan!_

Sí, absolutamente normal, pensó Tsukishima, nada de qué alterarse. Matsukawa fue el primero en ingresar a su vitrina, por lo mismo de que es un hámster un poco más sosegado, además de su gran sentido del humor. Hanamaki, por otro lado, se entretuvo mascullando un indescifrable _“¡No me mantendrán encerrado!”,_ para el oído humano, con un pequeño trozo de goma entre los dientes. Tsukishima dio por sentado al responsable del misterioso caso sobre sus audífonos mordisqueados y, con disimulada impaciencia, esperó a que Yamaguchi le dictara el veredicto sobre la cotización de hámsters y ratones de la tienda de mascotas. El peli verde por fin tomó el sujetapapeles y extendió una tierna caricia en la pitón que colgaba en el cuello del rubio, yendo un poco más allá en su recorrido, dedicándole una sutil caricia al amante de los reptiles.

Si la supervisión general de Yamaguchi era correcta, entonces los escurridizos roedores estaban intactos, sanos y salvos en sus vitrinas. Tsukishima, como si hubiese retenido el aliento en todo este papeleo, suspiró profundamente aliviado, a espaldas de Yamaguchi, y se recompuso de una extensa sonrisa antes de que su mejor amigo levantara la mirada del sujetapapeles. Sin roedores concediéndose un magreo en los bolsillos del rubio, los asistentes pactaron un encuentro para la hora del almuerzo y regresaron a sus responsabilidades. Tsukishima, curioso por saber lo que sucedía en la vitrina del cachorro, se asomó a ella, encontrándose con que el gatito agresor, de encendidos ojos esmeraldas, devoraba las croquetas para perro con un hambre voraz.

Oikawa, sentado de pompitas en la rejilla, esperó con expectativas a que Iwaizumi terminara de comer y que dejara impecable en platillo. Que el gatito confesara que no había probado un solo bocado de su comida, la tarde de ayer, era comprensible. Lo más probable es que Iwaizumi aún vivía abandonado en las calurosas calles, en la profundidad de su mente. Oikawa recordó las veces en que rechazó ser tratado con tanta amabilidad y que sus furiosas mordidas arremetieron contra el pobre pecoso. Si ese desagradable suceso aún permanecía en su memora, se debía a que habían sido muchas las veces en que desquitó su enojo con Yamaguchi. Bueno, ahora tendría rasguños. 

– Oye, Yamaguchi, el gato está comiendo la comida del cachorro ¿eso es bueno? – consultó Tsukishima, enteramente ignorante en el tema, aunque no se especializaban en croquetas.

– ¿En serio? – Emocionado por verlo, se acercó a zancadas y se apoyó de la vitrina, donde Oikawa seguía custodiando que Iwaizumi terminara de comer – Tal vez… le gustan las croquetas.

– ¿Con qué lo alimentaste ayer? – preguntó, siendo silenciado con un nervioso ademán de la mano, por parte de Yamaguchi, en son de pedirle que esperara por él un momento.

El pecoso desapareció detrás de la puerta del almacén donde guardaban las medicinas, en casos de emergencia, abundante comida para mascotas, transportadoras para animales, entre otros souvenirs con el que abastecían la tienda de mascotas. Yamaguchi tardó en regresar, lo mismo que Tsukishima y Oikawa tardaron en congeniar: el rubio, evadiendo las pretensiosas mordidas de Oikawa; y el cachorro, soportando la presión de una aplastante caricia en su cabecita, que dobló sus orejitas hacia atrás. Iwaizumi sólo pensó: “idiotas”; y siguió comiendo las croquetas. No creía ser él el culpable de su inapetencia. La culpable era esa venenosa sensación que no le permitía comer, beber o dormir. Rehuía de todos porque estaba muy asustado, es todo.  

– Ten más cuidado con la pitón, Tsukki – Yamaguchi se inclinó a levantar la escamosa cabeza de la pitón albina, que ya estaba rozando el suelo con el hocico – Es un poco pesada. ¿Es doloroso?

– Ya estoy acostumbrado – La verdad es que tenía un terrible dolor de cuello en ese momento, pero no iba a dejarla sola; no con esos roedores andando por ahí – ¿Es esa la comida de gato?

– Oh, si… también traje croquetas para el cachorro – Yamaguchi le mostró un paquete de comida húmeda para gatos – Trozos de pavo. Normalmente son las más preferidas de los gatos.

– Y las más costosas también – sonrió Tsukishima y le devolvió el paquete de comida para gatos, en sus manos – Si no te molesta, regresaré a trabajar en lo que nos dejas en bancarrota.

Yamaguchi iba a responder con un sarcástico “Muy divertido”; no escatimaba en precios cuando se trataba de cuidar a las mascotas. Prefería la calidad. En una acción deliberada, Tsukishima se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla, por encima de esas estrellas que saludaban a Oikawa por la mañana, silenciando a Yamaguchi por completo. De un ladrido, Oikawa delimitó la distancia entre los asistentes de la tienda de mascotas. Los hombros de Tsukishima tiritaron al bramido, al parecer, sin caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho, y el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaron.

– Tsukki… – Yamaguchi percibió la combustión de Tsukishima e intentó apaciguarlo, pero cada paso que daba hacia él, sólo lo alejaba – ¡E-está bien!, tranquilo. Por favor… no rompas conmigo.

– ¡¡No seas patético, Yamaguchi!! – bramó Tsukishima; y Oikawa, como fiel amigo del hombre, protegió la mano que le dio de comer y volvió a ladrar – ¡Tú serás mi cena si no dejas de ladrar!

Mientras los ojos rojos de la pitón se despedían de la sala de mascotas… y de los únicos roedores que nunca participaron en su cacería, el obediente cachorro permaneció en su vitrina, rodeando el lomo de Iwaizumi con una pata y con el pecho inflado de orgullo porque creía haber espantado a Tsukishima. Para alguien tan irritante que vive del sarcasmo, Tsukishima tendía a ser un poco reprimido con sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Hablar de ellos lo consideraba patético; haber aceptado la propuesta de Yamaguchi, le hacía sentir como todo un perdedor; y que el cachorro le gruñera frente a él, le hacía sentir observado por todo el universo y muy enfermizo.

– Vaya… qué lindo es… – Trago corto, letalmente enamorado – Bueno, supongo que ya no nos veremos en el almuerzo – suspiró Yamaguchi; enternecido por él, aunque muy insatisfecho.

– _¡¿“Lindo”?!_ – Desde la vitrina de enfrente, Hanamaki tenía una expresión de locura que agitaba sus bigotes – _¡¿Lo traje hasta aquí, lo enloqueces y sólo le dirás eso?! ¡Él necesitaba una follada!_

Un sinfín de _“Jiip, jiip”_ se escucharon en la vitrina de los hámsters, cuando el pecoso se dispuso a cuidar de las mascotas. Tanto Oikawa como Iwaizumi se hicieron los desentendidos y volvieron a jugar hasta que Yamaguchi se llevó al gatito para su primer baño. Oikawa esperó, impaciente, prestando atención a Hanamaki y a Matsukawa, sólo para perder el tiempo. De cierta manera era muy deprimente que un espíritu libre como Hanamaki tuviera que permanecer encerrado hasta el día en que alguien se decidiese por comprarlo. Alguna vez una niña vitoreó, en la tienda de mascotas, que se había enamorado de un hámster con lazo rosa; por supuesto, él desapareció segundos después de haber realizado la selección, siempre, acompañado de Matsukawa.

– _¿Hanamaki siempre fue… así de intenso?_ – preguntó Oikawa a Matsukawa.

– _Yo diría… ¿apasionado?_ – Entonces se volvió a ver a Hanamaki, quien corría en la rueda con un entusiasmo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejo Yamaguchi – _Es atómico_ – advirtió.  

– _¡Eres un insensible, eso eres! ¡¡Insensible!! –_ chilló para Yamaguchi; pero claro, él no conseguía entender más allá que unos efusivos “jiip, jiip” de hámster malhumorado ¿o quizá hambriento?

Vivir apartado de la violencia seguía siendo aterrador para Oikawa, aunque sea un poquito. Pero como cualquier perro, su misión encomendada radicaba en amar todo con demencia. Maldición o bendición, era una certeza que estos angelitos nacían para ello. Para un pequeño cachorro como Oikawa, trastornado hasta tal punto de no poder percibir la luz del cielo, discernir en que todo ese afecto hubiese muerto con él de no ser por el cariño incondicional de su cuidador, sólo aumentaba más tallas a su pequeño corazón. Algún día crecería como un majestuoso perro, lo que para éste bebé equivalía a decir que su sensibilidad por el mundo sólo crecería más y más.

Tonto u obstinado, Yamaguchi había despejado reconfortantes senderos para él, resistiendo con increíble tenacidad todas sus profanas mordidas, enseñándole que existía un lado indulgente en el mundo, muy apartado de ese lado cruel que ya conocía. Cuando el pecoso regresó con el gato más arisco pero adorable de la tienda de mascotas, además de unos espantosos rasguños en la extensión de su antebrazo, Oikawa supo que había llegado su momento de devolver todo lo que ese muchacho le había enseñado, a Iwaizumi. Claro que… su dependencia a Iwaizumi se volvería un grave problema, debido a sus intenciones egoístas por mantenerlo siempre a su lado. Al igual que un cachorro receloso por su juguete para morder, pronto… comenzó a acaparar a Iwaizumi.

Entablar una profunda amistad con el gatito, no fue nada sencillo. “Iwachan” y “simpático” no eran palabras que Oikawa pudiera emplear en una sola oración, no tras recibir esos zarpazos de sus garritas sólo por agitar demasiado la colita, jadear contantemente o ladrarle al cuidador de reptiles. No, Oikawa no podría decir que Iwaizumi era simpático. Lo cierto es que experimentó su gran fuerza el día de ayer, después de la hora del baño. ¡Este gatito era el infierno! La trufa en su hociquito aún sufría los vestigios de sus rasguños, como un imperecedero cosquilleo que le obligaba a estornudar todo el tiempo. Su único crimen fue decirle lo hermoso que se veía con el moño azul que rodeaba su cuello ¿De cuándo aquí decir la verdad era un delito?, se preguntó Oikawa. No, definitivamente Iwachan no era simpático. ¡Era maravilloso!, y podía defenderse él solito. Iwaizumi era increíble…  

– _¡Iwachan, Iwachan, Iwachan!_ – Oikawa despertó sin encontrar a su gatito predilecto, la futura madre de sus abundantes cachorritos, a su lado – _¡Por aquí, Iwachan! ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!_

– _¡Iwachan, Iwachan…!_ – rieron Hanamaki y Matsukawa. El gatito contrajo su cuerpo, cubriendo sus ojitos del resplandor que expedía ese cachorro, intentado conciliar el sueño. **Intentando.**

– _¡Ustedes no se metan! –_ se quejó Oikawa. Cuando de pronto, Tsukishima caminó frente a él y, sólo por diversión, vociferó un ladrido tan potente que el rubio tropezó con sus propios pies.

Yamaguchi, que por la velocidad de su andar sugería que venía persiguiendo a Tsukishima, por haber hecho algo relativamente malo, llegó justo a tiempo para defender a Oikawa, cuando el rubio amenazó con estrangular ese regordete cuello de cachorro. Matsukawa y Hanamaki no pararon de carcajear en lo que Oikawa se empinaba en sus patitas traseras para hacerle frente al conquistador de reptiles. Yamaguchi se entrometió en la bulliciosa contienda, resistiendo el peso ligero y la volatilidad que tanto amaba de Tsukishima, evitando que rompiera la vitrina a sus espaldas; lo que causó que el gatito rehuyera de todos ellos y se sumergiera en su almohadilla. El rubio, perdiendo los estribos porque le afectaba de sobremanera la bochornosa fricción de sus cuerpos con Yamaguchi, retrocedió con ímpetu y regresó a la trastienda… sutilmente empalmado.

– Tsukki… – comenzó Yamaguchi, con el corazón palpitándole intensivamente ante el recuerdo de su diestra recorriendo la nívea piel de Tsukishima y sus labios entre esas extensas piernas – ¡Tsukki!

– ¡Ahora no, Yamaguchi! – rugió Tsukishima, autoritario, provocando que tiritaran los hombros del peli verde. Su entrecejo fruncido denotaba desdén, pero el rubor en sus oídos hablaba otro idioma.

– Pero… yo… – balbuceó, con palpitantemente necesidad en las yemas de sus dedos, abandonado con insufrible ansiedad por algo más de ese néctar que se le fue arrebatado – Él… romperá conmigo, lo sé…

– _O-oye… ¡no quise que…! –_ Pero el peli verde ya se había encaminado a atender el teléfono en la recepción, dejando al cachorro naufragar en un abismo de preocupaciones – _esto… pasara…_

Antes, cuando Oikawa solía estar sumergido en un profundo mar de tristezas e incertidumbres, no había reparado en que tal vez su cuidador no podía dormir tranquilo durante las noches preocupado por él. Ahora, Matsukawa asegurara que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que ese nivel de amor y contacto físico podía hacer estallar los corazones de los muchachos enamorados; pero Oikawa no podía quitarse de la cabeza la angustiosa mirada de Yamaguchi, al imaginar que parte importante de su vida desaparecía tras esa impenetrable puerta. Todo había sucedió a la velocidad de un rayo ante sus pequeños ojos; siendo un cachorro que desea portar el universo entero en un collar para perros, y palpar la infalibilidad de que todos estarán a salvo, Oikawa comenzó a preguntarse sobre quién fue el responsable que cortó el hilo rojo de sus amigos los asistentes ¿Acaso… él lo era…?   

– _Estás dándote mucho crédito por algo que ni siquiera sucedió, estúpido_ – replicó Iwaizumi, ya muy cansado de oír los lamentos de Oikawa durante las noches – _Ellos no se han separado._

– _Lo sé pero… ¿y si hubiese sucedido?_ – volvió a angustiarse. No estaba seguro de cuánto, pero era demasiado sensible y sólo los sermones de Iwaizumi le hacían sentir mejor – _¡No, Iwachan!_

 _– ¡¡Ya te dije que todo está bien entre ellos, maldición!!_ – Iwaizumi se erizó de enojo y comenzó a morder la orejita de Oikawa; era insoportable cuando relucía su infantil pesimismo – _¡Muere!_

– _¡L-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…! –_ Se retorció Oikawa, enternecido por el aliento que acariciaba sus orejitas y el cosquilleo de esas mordidas. Dolían, pero las atesoraba inmensamente de Iwaizumi.

Sin embargo, sin que Iwaizumi cayera en cuenta de ello gracias a la siempre reciprocidad de Oikawa por seguirle el ritmo en todos sus juegos, esos “mimos” de gatito luchaban una difícil contienda en el interior del cachorro; intentando dar alivio a un lacerante punzón en su encogido corazón. Desde aquel inofensivo conflicto amoroso entre los cuidadores, del que aún se sentía culpable sin sentido, Oikawa no había podido conciliar el sueño. Hubiese agradecido incalculablemente que su mayor preocupación sólo se delimitara en las fluctuantes emociones y sentimientos del rubio, los cuales enloquecían o lastimaban al pecoso; pero no, ya no sólo se trataba de la mano que le dio de comer…

En el preciso instante en que su colita perdió la emoción de moverse, lo cual perturbó a Iwaizumi porque siempre la agitaba estando a su lado, supo que ya no tenía sentido seguir conservando esa angustia por dentro. Se supone que los perros vivan felices y que sus espíritus se alimenten del bienestar de quienes darían la vida por proteger; pero sin Iwaizumi, no tenía sentido cuidar de su propio corazón, porque sentía que ese gatito tenía la porción más grande de su existencia. Era un golpe bajo en su orgullo canino que algo así pudiera sucederle: dejar de mover la colita estando cerca de su Iwachan. Fueron muchos los zarpazos que necesitó para creer que Iwaizumi seguía a su lado. Y fue necesario sólo un asomo sobre su mirada, para que Iwaizumi pudiera leer sus temores.

– _Oikawa, no_ – amenazó Iwaizumi, se había esforzado mucho estos tres días para aceptar que tarde o temprano alguien aturdiría su serenidad con el tintineo de la campanilla, y se llevaría su almohada favorita – _No quiero oírlo –_ Como nunca, deseo librarse de esta… sin salir lastimado.

– _Iwachan, no quiero…_ – vaciló, cuando el sonido del teléfono, un miedo incongruente, vaticinó la peor de todas las desgracias a Oikawa – _que un día nos separemos y no podamos despedirnos._

Reflejados en los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo, Oikawa vislumbró su propia cobardía con la que se exponía ante Iwaizumi. En la vitrina del frente, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, dos hámsters que habían luchado hasta el cansancio para permanecer unidos, experimentaron el luto de todas sus osadías e insensateces al término de sus palabras. Les había servido mucho para sobrellevar la misma situación… y aunque parecía que hubiese pasado un largo tiempo para ellos, evadiendo a la injusticia y los caprichos de los clientes, el miedo y el dolor seguían intactos como podían rememorar. Podrían adoptarlos hoy o mañana… y sería el fin de esta extraña familia.

Oikawa emitió un sordo aullido, encogiéndose al avistar la contenida e intensiva rabia que ardía dentro de Iwaizumi. Lo había visto venir. Juzgando por los encolerizados y desmoralizados ojos de sus amigos, el zarpazo certero que Iwaizumi acababa de reprimir era ofrenda generosa por parte de ellos. Los había lastimado profundamente, pero no tenía las fuerzas para enmendarlo.  El futuro era incierto, tal vez podían quedarse juntos para siempre, pensó; pero… no importaba cuánto, recordar que la benevolencia no siempre fue amiga suya le arrebataba la ilusión entera.

– **_Pesimista_** _–_ sentenció Iwaizumi, con un malsano dolor en el pecho cuando la oración siguió su propio recorrido en su interior, con un dulce _“de contagiosa sonrisa y suave pancita”_

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – La voz de Yamaguchi viajó por el aire y pareció atravesar el campo de visión del trio de mascotas; Hanamaki, por su cuenta, se había resguardado en su refugio – No, no hay problema… es sólo que no me lo esperaba. Tu aviso dice expresamente que se realizaría el envío en dos días, el 20 de julio – Hubo un eterno silencio en el que se alcanzaban a escuchar los indescifrables susurros que expedía el auricular del teléfono – Entiendo – asintió Yamaguchi, con una cándida sonrisa que indicaba la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos – Es una ocasión muy especial. Está bien, envía a alguien por él, mañana, y yo me encargaré del resto –... – Igualmente, adiós.

Recordar los días que pasaron juntos era indescriptible, le apetecían enigmáticos, como estrellas fugaces en el cielo nocturno. Cuando apenas conoció a Iwaizumi, su felpuda pelotita de juguete con orejitas de gato, estaba seguro de que no podría vivir tres días sin él. Pero ahora… viviría un largo tiempo sin él. Y siendo uno contra el mundo, otra vez, ¿qué tenía que perder? **Nada**. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su primera experiencia con la decepción, ahora Oikawa podía decir que este estilo de vida, el que llevaría a partir de mañana, sería insano. Sin Iwaizumi, lo único que le quedaba era ignorar todos esos bellos colores que ahora… ya no tenían sentido disfrutar.

_“Adiós pálidas madrugadas azules, cuando los crujidos de unas garritas por encima de la corteza ya no estén ahí para despertarlo, porque nadie necesitará abandonar su acogedora cama para volver a su hogar, antes de la salida del sol. Ahora… viviría abandonado por un tiempo indefinido, eso hasta que el destino les conceda el beneficio de volver a encontrarse en otra vida… tal vez”_

De pronto, una desgarradora zarpada osó con desfigurar su adorable rostro de cachorro. Oikawa salió de su ensimismamiento, sumido en la extrema depresión y a mitad de su reconciliación con el pesimismo, encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeraldas, los más opacos y preciosos que ha visto en su corta vida. Odiarlo por unos cuantos rasguños, le rompería el corazón. Esa noche, un 18 de julio, unos colmillos tiraron de la piel flácida de su cuello, como una madre lo haría por sus cachorros, intentando arrastrar su regordete cuerpo a su camita. Oikawa, obediente, se levantó de la rejilla y avanzó al ras de sus pisadas; Iwaizumi no lo soltó hasta devolverlo a su almohada.

– _¿Podríamos acostarnos y… dormir igual que ayer? –_ suplicó Oikawa, antes de que Iwaizumi se decidiera por regresar a su lado de la vitrina. Sin que se le fuera dirigido la palabra, Iwaizumi fue a acurrucarse a su lado, ésta vez, ofreciendo su pancita a la cabeza de Oikawa, envolviendo sus penas con sus ronroneos y acariciando su cabeza. A la mañana siguiente, el minino desapareció.

El 19 de julio pasó insufrible y lento, Oikawa apenas pudo soportarlo. Sentado en el lado de su vitrina, relamiendo el vidrio a pesar de sus constantes nauseas debido a la ausencia, advirtió la llegada de un muchacho alto con el cabello alborotado y cejas pobladas. Yamaguchi, tan gentil como siempre, le entregó la transportadora donde yacía su mejor amigo, con un moño de regalo en la parte superior. Su acompañante, un simpático sujeto de cabello rosa, disfrutó su estancia recorriendo los alrededores de la tienda de mascota. Oikawa dejó las relamidas cuando éste se inclinó a verle de frente, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y una expresión que denotaba su gran sentido del humor. Lo cerca que estuvo de vociferar ladridos en su enigmático atractivo…

Yamaguchi, víctima de una de sus mordidas esa misma mañana, anticipó, con respetable uso de la palabra, que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo o tendría el mismo destino. El peli rosa, sin intenciones de hacerse a un lado, se apartó sólo cuando el muchacho de cabellos alborotados palpó uno de sus hombros y lo enderezó con dominio y gentileza. Entonces… como si sus propias palabras del día de ayer hubiesen sembrado el onceavo mandamiento, Oikawa fue obligado a contemplar el momento en que el alegre muchacho peli rosa, vio con fascinación a dos hámsters en la vitrina de enfrente. El imprudente recibió feroces mordiditas del hámster de lazo rosa, cuando pretendió coger a su mejor amigo de orejitas negras. Oikawa quedó impresionado ante aquella impetuosa demostración de valentía. Lo envidiable de esto, es que a pesar de las minúsculas heridas en la mano del agredido, el contentado muchacho de cabellos “algodón de azúcar” aceptó comprarlos a ambos.

– ¡P-pero… tus manos…! – balbuceó Yamaguchi, pero al ver la firme sonrisa de su acompañante, el muchacho de cabellos alborotados y cejas pobladas, supuso que la decisión ya fue tomada y que, conociendo las peculiaridades de su amante peli rosa, no existía cabida alguna para volver atrás. Los arrepentimientos estaban fuera de lugar – De acuerdo, son… todos tuyos – sonrió.

En lo que Yamaguchi curó las heridas del alegre muchacho, mientras Tsukishima empaquetaba los hámsters para llevar, Oikawa recapacitó y volvió a ver los colores del día y escuchar las voces a su alrededor, influenciado por la aguerrida actitud de Hanamaki por preservar lo único que era sano para él ¡Claro que no iría a ningún lado sin él y viceversa! Matsukawa era la única fuerza de gravedad que podía aplacar, con sensibilidad y paciencia, sus atómicos sentimientos y explosivos impulsos que, muy de vez en cuando, escondía apaciblemente tras una insolente sonrisa.

La transportadora de Iwaizumi aún seguía encima del mostrador, al lado del teléfono y delante del cuidador de reptiles ¿Aún tendría oportunidad para cambiar lo que había hecho? El temor de no poder afrontar estar separado de sus amigos lo carcomía lentamente desde adentro, con certeza apremió que debía levantar el trasero y despedir un ladrido. Sin embargo, Oikawa, de pronto anonadado por la falta de sus facultades físicas, afectadas por la incertidumbre de sus anteriores pensamientos, sólo atinó a ponerse en sus cuatro patitas en el preciso instante en que el sonido de la campanilla se extendió por toda la sala y, ésta, silenció su débil ladrido.

**Tras la despedida de Iwaizumi, Oikawa perdió el júbilo.**

_Era una cálida noche en la prefectura de Miyagi, cuando un tierno cachorrito escapó despavorido de un establecimiento. Su único crimen: amar desmesuradamente a su familia. Con sus cortitas patitas y su regordeta pancita rozando el pavimento, Oikawa corrió en una imprecisa dirección, provocando que los transeúntes impactaran de hombros contra el adolescente asistente de la tienda de mascotas. Su único crimen: dar en adopción a su mejor amigo gatuno… su familia_

Llegó la noche de 20 de Julio, y la personificación de la divinidad volvió a presentarse en la tienda de mascotas. Ésta vez los asistentes del establecimiento la recibieron sin hámsters excitados, sin gatitos escuálidos y sin albinos pitones de ojos rubí. Sólo eran Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, el resto del personal y… un bravo cachorro de pelea. La exuberante mujer se inclinó a verlo y con temor reflejado en su tono de voz, debido a la bestial rudeza con que el regalo de su hermano menor la estudió, suplicó porque apuraran el paso ya que se había tardado muchísimo en venir por él.

– Eh… Yamaguchi ¿cierto? – consultó al sujeto alto y rubio. Tenía entendido que eran amigos de su hermano menor, pero el muy estúpido no le había concedido ni una fotografía de ellos para identificarlos – ¿En serio es ése el tierno cachorrito que mi hermano escogió para su novio?

– Mi nombre es Tsukishima – respondió a regañadientes, extendiéndole a la preciosa mujer de piel tersa como la porcelana, un formulario de adopción para rellenar – No lo sé y no me interesa

– ¡Tsukki! – pidió Yamaguchi, esperando que fuera un poco más amable, cuando, de pronto, en su distracción, el cachorro volvió a morder por encima de sus vendajes y salió despedido a pegar contra el suelo. De entre los dos, adoloridos en extremo, sólo uno logró salir antes de la **prisión**.

Pálido porque algo fuera a sucederle a su pequeño labrador, Yamaguchi alarmó a Tsukishima cuando abandonó la tienda de mascotas y fue tras el cachorro. Las heridas en sus brazos palpitaron de dolor y el esmerado vendaje con el que Tsukishima lo protegió, comenzó a teñirse de rojo mientras hacía a un lado el estorbo de personas que entorpecía la persecución. Yamaguchi no siempre era ofensivo, pero, siendo francos, anheló tener la osadía de enviar al cuerno a todos los que ignoraron sus suplicas por detener a ese pequeño bebé. A penas y podía verlo, esquivando y tropezando en la pisadas de la multitud. Lo creía perdido, cuando, de pronto… un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal, y los aullidos de un pequeño cachorro extinguieron la radiante luz de una motocicleta vespa, segundos después de que la avenida fuera sacudida por los rechinidos de sus neumáticos. Yamaguchi… se esperó lo peor.

– _Iwa…chan…_ – Oikawa jadeó lamentos caninos, respirando con dificultad por el punzante dolor en su pata trasera de la derecha. Intentar cruzar la calle, le llevó a pegar su lengüita al pavimento

– Oh no, no… no puede ser… – gimoteó un misterioso muchacho, desprendiéndose el casco de su cabeza en lo que descendía de su motocicleta para atender a la criatura – ¿Qué fue lo que hice…?

Con el corazón exaltado, Yamaguchi se encaminó al núcleo del acontecimiento, abriéndose paso entre una reducida aglomeración de personas que, para su pésimo humor, debieron conseguir un poderoso elixir para su incurable sordera. Tan propio de la menudencia de la humanidad, pensó el peliverde, con profundo resentimiento. “Las cenizas de la insatisfacción se mantendrán encendidas en las mentes de los espectadores, si el suicida renuncia a brincar del edificio”: que ellos se hubiesen acumulado para admirar un accidente que pudo haberse evitado, le hizo enfurecer en serio.

El desconocido apenas hubo rozado el pavimento cuando dejó rebotar el casco en la acerca, tras ser tirado por el cuello de su chaqueta cuando se disponía a examinar la gravedad de los daños cometidos por su propia mano. Bajo la luz de un farol, retorciéndose del punzante dolor, yacía un herido cachorrito sobre el macizo hormigón de la autopista. Sus lamentos caninos perdían acento, y su patita derecha trasera se encontraba en una dolorosa posición difícil de apreciar.

Cegado por los impulsos de la rabia y la impotencia, como si la eterna amabilidad de Yamaguchi se hubiera consumido en el primer instante en que escuchó el rechinido de los neumáticos de esa motocicleta, el peli verde frunció un puño apuntando hacia el cielo nocturno, previo a sestar toda su furia en el rostro del individuo que arroyó a su protegido…; frenando a mitad del camino, cuando ambos desconcertados jóvenes reconocieron sus rostros, iluminados a las luces de los faroles.

– Yamaguchi – nombró el alto muchacho de ojos chocolates, mientras la suavidad de su cabellera era acariciada por el viento; como si la naturaleza admirara lo guapo que era – Calma… – susurró.

El pecoso reconoció a uno de sus amigos más cercanos y, sin embargo, su rabiada mirada no daba esperanzas de que pudiera tranquilizarse. Él no era el benevolente muchacho de siempre, en ese momento. En un amical intento por amenizar el estado efusivo de Yamaguchi, el cual tenía un nivel de complejidad para que pudiera ser estimulado, el individuo extendió el brazo por encima de sus cabeza y envolvió el puño de su gentil atacante con su entibiaba y firme mano. Esa muestra de afecto disolvió su enfado, y Yamaguchi cedió y comenzó a hiperventilarse; siendo acogido por unas palmeadas en su espalda que le ayudaron a recuperar el desperdiciado aire de sus pulmones.

El tembloroso cachorro, ligeramente aturdido por un intolerante dolor en su patita lesionada, hizo su último esfuerzo por soportarse en sus cuatro patitas y continuar con su ferviente escape. Al otro lado de la calle, Oikawa podía jurarlo, Iwaizumi yacía envuelto en una manta de color del cielo, dormido. Entones sintió flotar por los aires al ser recogido por un par de enormes manos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que… sucedió? – Preguntó el castaño de rostro perfecto, acurrucando al cachorro en sus reconfortantes brazos. El tono de su voz, con el que se dirigió su agitado amigo peli verde, no mostró indicios de querer culpar a alguien en particular – ¿Yamaguchi? – sonó autoritario.

– ¡¡Hermano!! – advirtió la preciosa mujer, con lágrimas empañando su mirada. Su estruendosa pero delgada voz sacudió los hombros de Yamaguchi y corría tan rápido como sus altos tacones se lo permitían, escoltada por Tsukishima – ¡¡No pierdas el tiempo!! – Vociferó, tan efusiva como una madre que detesta ver reaccionar muy lentos a sus hijos – **¡¡Es tu regalo de cumpleaños!!**

La capacitación de Tsukishima para ejercer como un cuidador de reptiles, fue concedido por su maestro predilecto de la universidad en la que pronto iba a graduarse. Administrando toda una  cadena de veterinarias con el apoyo profesional de sus selectos alumnos en varios puntos de la ciudad, no fue difícil para Tsukishima llevarlos a uno de los establecimientos en poco tiempo. Lo difícil fue tolerar el bullicio de la preciosa doncella que los escoltaba y de su hermano. La amena plática de un amistoso reencuentro de amigos quedó en segundo plano cuando los bramidos de la hermana mayor del “atropellador de cachorros”, como ella le hubo apodado por hoy, retumbó peligrosamente en sus tímpanos. Yamaguchi cubría los oídos del cachorro mientras golpeaba su frente contra el cristal de la ventana: ambos actuaban muy nerviosos y fruncían los dientes.    

– ¡Ya estamos en camino ¿puedes dejar de molestarme a mí y a mis amigos?! – bramó el castaño, quien conducía la motocicleta al ras del taxi donde iban sus amigos – ¡Ya no tenemos 17 años!

– ¡No te desquites con ella, tú tienes la culpa! – Intervino Tsukishima, aborrecido de escuchar el griterío de los hermanos – ¡A tu edad, no me sorprende que aún dependas de tu hermana!

– ¡Oye, oye…! a ver aclaremos algo – apisonó el atractivo muchacho, sobre algo que acababa de incomodarle enserio – ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se oye que tus amigos digan “tu hermana”?

La discusión de ambos muchachos se extendió en lo que llegaron a la veterinaria más cercana e ingresaron a la sala de espera. Yamaguchi arropó al cachorro con infinito afecto, lamentando el dolor que su frágil cuerpo debía estar sufriendo. Oikawa, por otro lado, reavivado por el último propósito de su lacerado espíritu, siguió contorneándose con la agresividad de quien desprecia a su propio padre y tiene motivos para hacerlo… aunque en el fondo lo amaba inmensamente y agradecía la calidez de sus brazos. Cuando el médico veterinario percibió que su establecimiento estaba invadido por revoltosos universitarios, apresuró a atender al adormecido cachorro.

– Su columna está muy bien, sólo recibió una dura embestida – apremió el doctor, tan calmo y seguro como suelen verse todos los doctores. Los hermanos se preguntaron ¿”sólo una dura embestida”? – Será algo tan simple como sujetar su pata a una varilla, no necesitará un yeso.

Para estudiantes practicantes como Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, era común escuchar diagnósticos que podrían ser muy insensibles para algunas personas. De los labios del doctor veterinario, las palabras más crudas que Oikawa nunca había escuchado fueron expuestas de una manera muy sencilla, como si estuvieran hablando de juguetes para morder o croquetas para perro… y no de su espina dorsal… sea lo que fuese. Se suponga que el mundo de las mascotas sea una diversión; había aprendido eso de la forma más dura, pero sabía que para eso existían también. Amaban a las personas y jugaban con ellas… no debían ser arrolladas. Fue un alivio escuchar que no había sufrido graves daños; Yamaguchi se había estremecido de los nervios en todo el recorrido.

– ¡¡Ayuda!! – Los gritos de auxilio de un muchacho irrumpiendo en la sala de espera, exaltó de sobremanera al castaño; mientras oían sus apresurados pasos avecinándose por el corredor.

En medio del silencio, mientras el veterinario realizaba la operación del vendaje, un impaciente muchacho de profundos ojos verdes y piel trigueña penetró en la sala veterinaria cargando a un arropado gatito de color negro, alegando que el pequeño se había negado a comer y beber todo lo que le hubo dado, y que ahora no conseguía despertarlo. En efecto, el minino lucía muerto en vida; y el afligido muchacho estaba de pie frente a todos los presentes, al borde del llanto. En el preciso instante en que Tsukishima pudo reconocerlo, el guapo castaño de ojos color chocolate se le adelantó a cualquiera que estuviera a punto de susurrarle algún saludo y su activa presencia pareció aminorar la inquietud del adolescente. De pronto esos encogidos hombros y fruncidos brazos dejaron de temblar y ambos permanecieron silenciosos y ruborizados. Eran ellos…

– ¿T-Tooru…? – balbuceó el muchacho de piel acaramelada, tan apetecible para el castaño como si de una paleta cubierto de miel se tratara. Ahí estaban, dos enamorados empedernidos.  

– Iwachan – correspondió Tooru, con extrema suavidad y alivio. Y como ya se le había hecho una costumbre, repitió en su mente un _“Sabes que me gusta conversar contigo, entre otras cosas…”_

Cuando la débil voz de Tooru acarició la distancia entre las mascotas, Oikawa se inmutó al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo. Ya había olvidado las incontables visiones y voces lejanas, pero aún se cuestionaba a sí mismo si se encontraba en el cruel mundo de los espejismos. Con inmenso dolor en su patita dislocada, Oikawa rehuyó inesperadamente de las atenciones del veterinario; quien volvió a sujetarlo con dominancia, a regresarlo en la posición de antes. Yamaguchi acarició su cabecita y ésta vez el cachorro la aceptó con una lamida en su ensangrentado vendaje… pero seguridad no era lo que necesitaba, **lo que buscaba era certeza** , y nadie en esta habitación tenía intenciones de concederle el beneficio de mover su propio cuerpo a conveniencia. Oikawa aulló.

– _¡Iwachan…! ¡Iwachan, ¿eres tú?! –_ nombrar su nombre era doloroso. A estas alturas, le temía a la decepción más que a nada en este mundo; pero con certeza podía presumir sobre su corta vida y decir que, a raíz de no haber arriesgado y regresar con su preciada camada, no intentarlo lo llevaría al arrepentimiento _– ¡¡¡Iwachan!!! –_ bramó, adolorido por la impetuosidad con la que asían su patita a esa tablilla. Yamaguchi volvió a acariciar su cabecita… pero ésta vez lo rechazó.

– Resiste, sólo dolerá un poco más y después te sentirás mucho mejor – prometió Yamaguchi.

El gatito, consumido por una malsana depresión, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndolos a todos con el encendido esmeralda que contrastaba con su negro pelaje; creyendo haber escuchado la voz de su mejor amigo, por encima de las espesas nubes grises que ensombrecían su visón. Oikawa vino por él, a rescatarlo de un profundo desmayo. _¿Era él…?_ En un acto deliberado por escapar hacia el origen de esos aullidos, Iwaizumi endureció los músculos de sus patitas y, tras un mal impulso, despegó de los brazos de su dueño y cayó al vacío. Los sonoros suspiros de quienes presenciaron la escena impacientaron al cachorro, y una electrizante energía sofocó su pequeño y regordete cuerpo. La tensión podía costarse con un cuchillo mientras el minino amenazaba con golpear el suelo. Entonces… un seco golpe esparció un escalofriante crujido que rebotó en las paredes.

No se suponga que te haga sonreír los **besos negros** que te da la vida, pero Oikawa, después de lo que para él fue una eternidad, agitó la colita a pesar del insufrible dolor. En las manos nobles de ese tal Tooru yacía un gatito saludable; pero en el suelo, el cachorro se retorcía a causa de una fractura en su patita lesionada. Mortalmente asustado, Yamaguchi se inclinó a levantarlo del suelo. Sí, esas eran las manos de su cuidador, las que le daban un viaje alrededor del universo en su mente. Iwaizumi, el humano, corrió despavorido hacia la mesa de atención; el cachorro seguía moviendo muy afanadamente la cola, buscando tirar de los bigotes de su pequeño gatito.

– Tooru, acerca el gatito al cachorro – ordenó Iwaizumi ¿Dónde estaba el “por favor”? Tooru no pretendió discutir sobre eso… o de lo contrario su Iwachan se reprimiría de hacer **eso** con él.

Tooru, obediente, acercó al pequeño gatito al hociquito del cachorro. Y casi de inmediato, en lo que la distancia se iba acortando entre las dos mascotas, Iwaizumi extendió las patitas y se aferró a su almohada favorita, la única con la que podría dormir el resto de su vida. Oikawa recibió más mordidas que lamidas. Su cabeza fue abrazada por diminutas garritas y filosos colmillitos; luego su linda trufa e cachorro comenzó a doler por las lamidas de Iwaizumi con su rasposa lengüita. Ahí estaban, delante de todos, dos pequeños amigos deseándose lo mejor el uno para el otro y suplicando no separarse nunca más: Iwaizumi quejándose con Oikawa por haberlo abandonado, y Oikawa prometiéndole no dejarse llevar por su pesimismo otra vez. Era incierto, pero bastaba.

Oikawa, decidido a darle una vida mejor, como si un pequeño bebé como él pudiera abastecerle de todo lo que necesitara ese gatito, puso en acción la estrategia de Hanamaki cuando defendió a Matsukawa en la tienda de mascotas. Pero al ver sus mordidas impetuosas en el antebrazo de Yamaguchi, odió ser la personificación de la empatía y odió el día en que comenzó a amarlo con locura… Oikawa desistió, pero no perdería de vista a su Iwachan. El veterinario, aborrecido por el constante movimiento del cachorro que delimitaba su forma de trabajar, terminó sedándolo en lo que dejaban de jugar. Oikawa sintió un pinchazo, y lo último que vio detrás de esa nube de diferentes tonalidades grises, fue el rostro de Iwaizumi y, por desgracia, a Tsukishima.

Aún era de noche cuando Oikawa despertó. A su lado, sintiéndose el cachorro más afortunado del mundo, yacía recostado Iwaizumi, con esas preciosas orejitas puntiagudas y el fruncir de su ceño al dormir. De sólo verlo le entró un hambre voraz, y al parecer no era el único con el mismo efecto. El Iwaizumi de su dueño tenía en la palma de su mano a ese gigantón que también llevaba su nombre. Oikawa no sabía si sentir lastima por él, pero debía admitir que la forma acaramelada con la que se le insinuaba su Iwaizumi, sólo estando a solas con él, le inquietaba demasiado ¿Es porque era un simple perrito? ¡Estaba celoso, también quería que su Iwaizumi hiciera ese tipo de cosas con él! Oikawa comenzó a mover la colita, disimulando su envidia por el idiota más suertudo de todos, en lo que sus dueños iban tomados de las manos, de camino al dormitorio.

– _Iwachan…_ – susurró con intenciones de despertarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Le dedicó un par de lamidas en los bigotes… y, tras susurrarle un “te quiero”, volvió a reposar en su camita.

– _¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez?_ – gruñó Iwaizumi, “intentando” conciliar el sueño. No es como si lo tuviera ligero, en realidad no estaba durmiendo en lo absoluto. Sólo había una forma de disfrutar de lleno el calor de Oikawa y eso espera despierto; lo había extrañado muchísimo.

 _– ¡Estás despierto! –_ Oikawa se sacudió de emoción y se oía tan inocente que Iwaizumi tuvo un ligero remordimiento por haber fingido estar dormido _– Iwachan, ¿podrías decirme algo lindo?_

 _– ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo lindo…? –_ dijo, imitando el mismo acento de voz de Oikawa.

 _– N-nuestros dueños se dijeron cosas muy lindas y… se llaman igual a nosotros –_ confesó, dando a entender lo muy inquieto que se encontraba porque ellos fueran a ser tan acaramelados – _Yo…_

_– ¿”Lindas”? ¿”Cosas muy lindas”? ¡¡Los dos son un par de pervertidos!! ¡¿Tú eres un pervertido?!_

_– ¡N-no…! no lo soy… –_ Oikawa se encogió en la almohadilla, muy avergonzado _– Sólo… dime algo…_

Los acaramelados comentarios de sus dueños aún erizaban su suave pelaje, por supuesto que no iba a decirle algo lindo a ese cachorro. Los universitarios eran dos enamorados empedernidos, uno extremadamente encaprichado por el otro. Si bien ahora debía acostumbrarse a ese azucarado estilo de vida... ¿cómo podría vivir después de decirle "algo lindo" a éste pequeño perrito? Aun si su pequeño corazón se derretía por esas pequeñas orejitas de cachorro y esos entristecidos y redondos ojitos chocolates, haría todo lo posible por ignorarlo ¿…o tal vez no? Luciendo _tan tierno y adorable_ … Oikawa estaba jugando muy sucio.

– _Ugh… ¿qué podría decirte…?_ – Nerviosito, Iwaizumi miro a Oikawa de soslayo apreciando, en esa bonita trufa, todos los arañazos que le había dado al aferrarse de él, además de las imparables lamidas de su rasposa lengüita – _Pues… t-tal vez finjo que te detesto… porque sólo así no dejas de molestarme…_

– _Oh... ¡Iwachan~! –_ Canturreó Oikawa, enternecido, expresando su afecto a Iwaizumi, relamiendo sus fruncidos bigotitos hasta no haber logrado sonsacarle el mejor de sus zarpazos – _¡Eso duele, Iwachan!_

– _¡¡Entonces quítate de encima!! –_ rugió Iwaizumi, amenazándolo con sus diminutas garritas.

 _– ¿Sabes, Iwachan? –_ Oikawa le ignoró _– Algún día quisiera tener muchos cachorritos –_ Movió la colita.

 _– ¿No es demasiado pronto para que pienses en eso? –_ Cuestionó Iwaizumi, quitándoselo de encima.

 _– No lo creo –_ Oikawa rodó de pancita, por la almohadilla, y quedó patas arriba; el ligero estorbo del yeso, claro, le hizo muy difícil detenerse _– Yo quiero muchos, muchos cachorros… ¿puedo…?_

 _– Eh… yo supongo –_ Una punzante sensación sacudió sus nervios y comenzó a entristecer sin ningún motivo _– Pero… debes crecer primero y encontrar una pareja con quien aparearte, después._

Con el poco tiempo que convivieron en la tienda de mascotas, Iwachan sabía que muy de vez en cuando Oikawa podría ser muy desesperante e impaciente; y aún seguía sin poder hacerse una idea clara de cuánto lo era. ¿Y qué era esa extraña sensación que invadía el pequeño cuerpo de Iwachan? El gatito agitó las orejitas puntiagudas e intentó asimilar el plan de Oikawa por crecer y reproducirse, a muy temprana edad. De sólo imaginar que algún día Oikawa se convertiría en un majestuoso perro le hizo sentir muy agitado, indefenso y solitario. Era inevitable, Oikawa tarde o temprano lo abandonaría tras enamorarse de una labradora... y tendrían bebés... 

 _– Ya la he encontrado –_ dijo Oikawa y lo que sea que estuviese punzando el delicado y pequeño corazón de Iwachan, penetró aún más en él _– Eres tú Iwachan, ¡tendremos muchos cachorritos!_

 _– ¿eh…? –_ Iwachan se tomó unos segundos para despertar de su inútil tristeza _– ¿C-cachorros conmigo, dices…? – Su corazón se llenó de euforia, y el venenoso punzón en su pecho desapareció_

_– Quiero tener cachorros con Iwachan – Oikawa logró enderezarse, pese a su patita enyesada._

_– ¡¿Estás loco?! No tendría cachorros contigo –_ dijo y las orejitas de Oikawa decayeron _– quiero decir… soy un gato, los gatos no pueden aparearse con los perros. E-eso creo… –_ dijo, dudoso.

 _– Para mí no es ningún impedimento –_ Oikawa se impulsó en su camita y se posó sobre Iwaizumi, rozando su **pequeña cosita** en la entrada del minino _– me duele mucho la patita – Se quejó infantilmente._

 _– ¡Entonces bájate de mí, estas muy pesado! –_ Iwachan perdía el aire, bajo el peso del cachorro _– Y ya te dije que no podría tener cachorros contigo además; así que no intentes ninguna jugada, Mierdakawa estúpido._

 _– ¡Iwachaaaan, eres muy cruel~! –_ Oikawa juraba que estaba a un penecito de romper a llorar.

_– O-oye… ¿qué tienes… rozándome ahí atrás…? S-si sabes que no soy una hembra… ¿verdad?_

_– ¿…que no eres, qué?_

Y así es como inicia la nueva vida de este adorable cachorrito. Condenado desde su nacimiento, perseguido por esas pequeñas huellitas profundas que deja una vida de agobio, decepción y tristeza, pero el más amado al final. Dibujando nuevas y más grandes huellitas hacia adelante.


	2. OiIwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra I

Al final de la noche, un reducido grupo de amigos cercanos se vieron en la necesidad de contener el entusiasmo de disfrutar juntos un ameno reencuentro (si es que la conmoción generada por el cachorro se podía considerar como tal) y una alegre y extensa conversación. Yamaguchi se fue por su lado junto a Tsukishima, tendrían mucho que explicar mañana en la tienda de mascotas; y Oikawa e Iwaizumi volvieron a casa con sus dos mascotitas: el minino, en brazos de Iwaizumi, y el cachorro, dado a las tendencias de Oikawa de volverse torpe al lado de su pareja por andar muy enamorado, encerrado en la transportadora para mascotas. El cachorro roncaba muy suave

Durante el regreso a casa ambos compartieron risas y desenfundaron rubores porque le habían entregado su confianza al mismo Yamaguchi sobre las secretas intensiones que guardaban para el otro. Enloquecían porque… ¿no había sido muy obvio que permitieran a ambos bebés vivir en vitrinas continuas, apartados de todos los demás? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Iwaizumi adoptaría un gatito para Oikawa, y Oikawa adoptaría un cachorro para Iwaizumi; como lazos de protección y señal de que siempre estarían ahí para aliviar su soledad. Enterneció tanto a Iwachan el noble y considerado gesto que les tuvo el pecoso, que a Oikawa le entraron un poco de celos: no siempre conseguía impresionar de ese modo a Iwachan tan fácilmente… aunque tampoco es como si él hiciera puntos y méritos para mejorar su score o para al menos saldar sus errores más tontos. 

Iwaizumi fue muy inteligente cuando se decidió por comprar todo lo necesario para que Oikawa pudiera satisfacer las necesidades del gatito. Claro que “necesidades del gatito” pasó a segundo plano y ser reemplazado por “la supervivencia del gatito”; porque, al parecer, Oikawa esperaba que el cachorrito que había adoptado para Iwaizumi comiera del suelo, bebiera del inodoro y durmiera sobre sus zapatos. Sí… esos eran pequeños desméritos de Oikawa que, secretamente, Iwaizumi amaba de él; aunque muy de vez en cuando también le dejaban muy cabreado. En fin… tan pronto como tendieron un suave almohadón en el suelo, sus pequeños bebés se arrimaron entre sí: el precioso gatito con la colita erizada y las garritas expuestas; y el amado cachorro con su patita enyesada, la trufa irritada por las muchas lamidas del minino, y su imparable colita.

Iwaizumi, con el menor cuidado de no espantarlos, fotografió el dulce momento y fue a reunirse con Oikawa; sentándose a su lado en el mueble, no sin antes frotar sus mejillas como lo haría un gatito afectuoso, abrazarse a uno de sus brazos y sacarles una fotografía a ambos. Se sentía tan realizado en ese momento, que le invadió la necesidad de transmitirle su satisfacción a Oikawa.

– Lamento que tu cachorro se fracturara una pata, Iwachan – se disculpó Oikawa, causando que las puntiagudas orejitas del gatito se movieran al escuchar se nombre – No se suponía que fuera de esta manera… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo, encogiéndose como un niño pequeño

– Tranquilo, es un lindo cachorrito – Desvió su mirada de la galería de fotos de su teléfono celular y le dedicó un casto beso en los labios, para luego sestarle una suave bofetada en la otra mejilla, desconcertando a su novio – ¿Por qué regalarme un cachorro en el día de tu cumpleaños?

– Me sentí muy mal por no estar ahí el día de tu cumpleaños, Iwachan – dijo, agitando de nuevo las orejitas de su gatito; y dado a su tristeza, rememoró un día soleado como si hubiese sido el día más gris y lluvioso – Prometo no volver a perderme un día que sea importante para ti – Tomó las suaves manos de Iwaizumi entre las suyas y besó cada uno de sus dedos con suma ternura.

– Tonto, sólo fue el trabajo, no me debes nada. Además… – Con una sugerente mirada, Iwaizumi envolvió el cuello de Oikawa entre sus brazos, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios – cuando volviste a casa me cuidaste “muy bien”, luego de tratarme “muy mal” – susurró, esclavizándolo con su dulce aliento. Iwaizumi suspiró una sonrisa, percibiendo el estremecimiento de Oikawa.

– ¡¡I-Iwachan…!! – Oikawa se abalanzó sobre sus labios y recostó el cuerpo de Iwaizumi sobre el mueble, con desbordante pasión – Iwachan… ¿p-puedo pedir un deseo de cumpleaños… ahora?

– ¿Ahora? – dijo, dudoso. Entonces, sin esperar su respuesta, Oikawa corrió hacia su dormitorio y regresó a los pocos segundos, en las puntas de sus pies, para no despertar a sus mascotas, con un bonito cofre rosa pastel donde, tras abrirla, Iwaizumi encontró unas orejitas de gato y una ropa muy diminuta y transparente. De inmediato, frunció el entrecejo – Tooru… esto es... no, no tengo palabras para describir esto. ¡¿Cómo duermes por las noches?! – rugió silenciosamente.

– ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo…? – suplicó Oikawa, juntando ambas palmas por encima de su cabeza, arrodillándose frente a Iwaizumi; quien consideró seriamente llamar al cachorro con su nombre.

– ¿Piensas ponértelo para mí? – sonrió Iwaizumi, expandiendo la prenda ligera sobre el cuerpo de su impaciente y hambriento novio – Te quedará un poco pequeño, pero te verás muy lindo.

– Eh… y-yo… yo esperaba que tú… – Oikawa tartamudeó, no sabía cómo explicárselo sin que de pronto Iwaizumi le hiciera sentir que era la primera vez que hacían este tipo de cosas juntos.

Rebosante de ternura por el rostro desconcertado de Oikawa, Iwaizumi reprimió una carcajada; era muy lindo ver lo idiota que Oikawa se ponía por él, aunque muy de vez en cuando le sacaba de quicio. Dejando los ridículos acontecimientos de su novio a un lado, Iwaizumi guardó la ropa íntima en el adorable cofre y, con felina mirada, tomó a su presa por la muñeca, tentándolo con el contorneo de su cuerpo a atravesar la oscuridad del corredor, en dirección al dormitorio, en las puntas de sus pies. Oikawa quedó esclavizado en la sensualidad de Iwaizumi y, temiendo hacer un mal movimiento que pudiera arruinar este momento, caminó detrás de él tan rígido como una estatua, dejándose llevar por la suavidad y el coqueteo del dueño de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y habrán más extras más adelante!!
> 
> Gracias por leer ^w^ ♥


	3. MatsuHana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra II

 

Cuando Matsukawa y Hanamaki supieron que el cachorro de Tooru se había quebrado la patita, ya habían transcurrido tres días después del incidente. Durante el desayuno Hanamaki no podía parar de reír por la ocurrencia de Tooru al haber arrollado al pequeño cachorro de Iwaizumi con la motocicleta, su diversión era tremenda a comparación del desconcierto que expresaba a sus espaldas un recién despertado Matsukawa; quien sostenía un café cargado, sentado en su cama.

– Cómo pudo arrollar a ese pobre cachorro – Matsukawa le dio otro sobro a su café y suspiró en lo que imaginaba a esa regordeta criatura estremeciéndose de dolor a mitad de la calle – idiota…

– Tranquilo, no estuvieron tan mal – correspondió Hanamaki al termino de sus palabras, callando el sermón de su Mattsun como si mirar la pequeña vitrina de sus adorables hámsters fueran la mejor sintonía en la televisión. Hacían que las mañanas fueran divertidas – El cachorro está bien.

– Lo dices como si estuviera exagerando – Ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver qué es lo que Makki encontraba tan divertido en esa vitrina. Sólo eran dos hámster corriendo en su rueda – ¿Esperas que ellos salten a morderte? – sonrió Matsukawa, aunque algo celoso de sus pequeños “bebes”.

– Te parecerá desagradable o algo traumatizante, pero dicen que los hámsters se comen entre sí.

Matsukawa frunció el entrecejo entre lo confundido y extrañado, dejando el café a un lado con lentitud y acercándose a la vitrina de los hámsters temiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Lo siguiente que vio fue que el apacible hámster de orejas oscuras vigilaba que el intrépido hámster de lazo rosa no se lastimara por andar corriendo, no dentro, sino por encima de la rueda. ¿Eso sería algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse? Bueno, Matsukawa no tenía experiencia criando hámsters, y aún si Hanamaki le hubiese dicho que esas criaturas guardaban un sueño frustrado de querer volar le habría creído con todo el devoto cariño que le tenía; pero… ¿comerse entre ellos?

– Debes estar bromeando, Makki, ellos no serían capaces – Matsukawa volvió a su cama y se envolvió en la sabanas ya que era fin de semana y no había trabajo ni estudios. **Su fin de semana** , ya que el siguiente viernes sería su turno de dormir en casa de Hanamaki – Acuéstate conmigo…

Por un corto momento Hanamaki se reusó, estaba atrapado en sus pequeños y esponjosos críos; los cuales ruborizaban sus mejillas desde el primer día que los compró en la tienda de mascotas. De verdad que los adoraba, aunque el hámster de lazo rosa parecía odiarle por haber cargado a su amigo de orejitas oscuras. Sin embargo, no hace mucho, mientras Mattsun seguía durmiendo,  Iwaizumi llamó a su teléfono para relatarle la trágica historia sobre la deshidratación de su gatito y presumir sobre el cachorrito más adorable que había visto en su corta vida. Estaba… celoso…

– ¡Mattsun, Mattsun, Mattsun! – Hanamaki dio un brinco sobre Matsukawa y le dio por cabalgar suavemente sobre su espalda para despertarlo. Por supuesto, Matsukawa sólo se limitó a gemir en lo que Hanamaki le exprimía el aire de los pulmones – ¡Mattsuu~! ¡¡Le-van-ta-te!!

Matsukawa logró su cometido con distraer a Hanamaki de los hámsters y convencerlo de venir a la cama… pero tal vez no del modo como lo había imaginado. Él quería ser abrazado, no… esto.

– Está bien... tranquilo, tranquilo ¿Qué sucede, Makki...? – Matsukawa frotó sus ojos; pero tan pronto como volvió a pegar el rostro sobre la almohada, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

– Conversé con Iwachan hace un rato por teléfono y quiero que me acompañes a visitarlos. Dice tener al cachorro perfecto y quiero presumir nuestros hámsters… ¿me estás escuchando?

– No… – gruñó, divertido. Amaba a Hanamaki por sobre todas las cosas y no podría decirse que dormir era la excepción. Estaba en serio locamente enamorado de “su algodón de azúcar”; pero es bien sabido que las noches se hicieron para descansar, y pues… Hanamaki lo tuvo esclavizado con el hábil meneo de sus caderas y el dulce sonido de sus gemidos. Era suyo – Sí… – balbuceó.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que dije? – desafío Hanamaki, recostándose de pecho sobre la amplia y desnuda espalda de su adormilado novio; a dedicarle una libidinosa mordida en el contorno de una oreja.

– Dijiste… – Una corriente eléctrica erizó los vellos de su cuerpo, al sentir el tibio aliento de Makki acariciando su oído derecho… tan gratificante sensación – algo referente al cachorro que Oikawa adoptó para Iwachan – Entonces Matsukawa se impulsó de sus férreos brazos y se giró a recostar el cuerpo de Hanamaki bajo el suyo, aplastándolo en lo que se quedaba dormido – Estás helado…

– Y tú… estás muy pesado… – Dejó salir el aire bajo el cuerpo inamovible de Matsukawa; quien parecía haberse quedado dormido sobre él – Mattsun… – Falto de aire, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Matsukawa y extendió los brazos, logrando quitárselo de encima con esfuerzo.

Pero Matsukawa fue más veloz de lo que se esperaba y pronto Hanamaki fue arrastrado por la extensión de sus piernas, con dominancia. Su peli rosa cabellera abandonó las almohadas y fue forzado deslizarse por el colchón hasta sentir una deliciosa presión entre sus piernas; un sublime roce que se intensificó con la aproximación de los labios de Mattsun y su apasionante habilidad en el arte del beso húmedo y profundo. Hanamaki, tentado por el sorpresivo lívido de su novio, gustoso abrió un campo entre sus piernas saboreando la exigencia que Mattsun imponía con sus fuertes brazos para abrirse entre ellos a placer. Como siempre, deleitándose con su flexibilidad mientras le forzaba a abrirse más y más para él, y enamorándose con la honestidad de su cuerpo.

– Makki – Matsukawa se encorvó a susurrarle por encima de su vientre, distorsionado en la idea de que alguien podía oírle ahí dentro – Justo ahora nos dimos un beso… y la humedad ya se ha asomado aquí abajo. ¿Por qué eres tan hermoso y tan sencillo? Acabaras conmigo algún día.

– Mattsun… – gimió, enloqueciendo a Matsukawa con su dulce voz. Resguardado en la oscuridad de sus parpados susurró con temblorosos labios los besos que Mattsun recorría por encima del bóxer; llenando sus pulmones de impaciencia por el mezquino contacto de su lengua – ahh…

Afanado en la sequía sexual donde Matsukawa lo estaba condenando, Hanamaki se aferró a su única salvación y acarició con debilidad las muñecas de su injusto amante, imaginando que ese lindo cachorrito le esperaba en casa de Oikawa. Ese perrito con quien aún no había podido jugar, y de quien desconocía la suavidad de su pelaje y la calidez de sus lamidas. Hanamaki estaba muy ansioso, pero no… ahí, detrás de la certera mirada de Matsukawa, yacía un hombre desmedido de amor que reclamaría primero su existencia antes de cedérsela a sus más cercanos amigos.


	4. OiIwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra III

Era sábado por la mañana cuando Oikawa despertó de un sueño abrasador. Insomne en la paz de su habitación, aún podía percibir el olor de la pólvora en su nariz, el peso de una fiel indumentaria en su cuerpo y una tenue niebla de humo ensombreciendo su mirada. Aquella pesadilla sin menor importancia fue desvaneciéndose de su memoria en lo que invitaba la frescura a su incandescente cuerpo despojándose de las sábanas y la camisa de su pijama a rayas. Una finísima capa de sudor recubría su frente, pero una lluvia de lágrimas humedecía su nuca y desembocaba en un mar de sudor en su espalda. Oikawa gruñó de incomodidad, odiaba infinitamente que eso le sucediera.  

– ¿Qué… hora es…? – entornando los ojos delimitó la cegadora luz que entraba por su ventana.

Oikawa se enderezó en la suavidad de su cama degustando su mal aliento frunciendo el entrecejo porque gran vestigio de su extraño sueño había abandonado su atontada mente somnolienta, más no el fiero estallido de los cañones en sus oídos. Oikawa presagiaba una terrible jaqueca, de esas que suelen darle por su increíble entusiasmo –o increíble estupidez, como dice Iwachan– de querer sobresalir en el trabajo, los estudios y el deporte sobreexigiéndose todo el tiempo. Tardó menos de dos segundos, sin embargo, en darse cuenta de que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Y por la forma tan persistente en cómo retumbaba, tuvo la corazonada de saber quién se trataba.   

– ¡¡Ya voy!! – vociferó Oikawa poniéndose de muy mal humor.

El cachorro que yacía dormido en su felpuda camita, acompañado del gatito de Iwachan, comenzó a rugir sus adorables ladridos cuando el eco de Oikawa sacudió sus pequeñas orejitas. Iwachan, el gatito de pelaje oscuro y ojos deslumbrantes, se erizó en el acto y saltó a la cabeza del cachorro a propinarle mordidas y zarpazos; mientras, Oikawa atravesaba la sala de estar descalzo, molesto y semi desnudo en dirección a la puerta. Sin soltar el pomo de esta se echó un vistazo en el espejo del recibidor, frotó un hilo de saliva reseca en su mentón, maldijo en un gruñido la insistencia del cachorro y el golpeteo en su puerta,  y abrió tras ver la escalofriante sonrisa de Hanamaki desde el mirador. Otro haz de luz volvió a entornar sus ojos mientras miraba a sus amigos de pies a cabeza.

– Hola, Makki – saludó Oikawa con evidente pesadez escondido detrás de su puerta; asintiendo para Mattsun, ya que las palabras no salían de él por voluntad propia precisamente. Bostezó.

– Dime, ¿Iwachan se encuentra en tu casa? – indagó Hanamaki, empinándose en las puntas de sus pies en busca del origen de esos adorables ladridos acompañados de unos lamentos de cachorro.

– No, él… vendrá mañana. Hoy no, es sábado. Visita a su madre y va de compras con ella – Oikawa lamentó estar descalzo en ese momento ya que no tenía ninguna garantía de que los dedos de sus pies no sangraran si intentaba atascar la puerta con ellos. Entonces sintió la mirada de Mattsun.

– ¿Y qué… nos quedamos aquí afuera como un par de idiotas? – aventuró a decir Matsukawa, con una sonrisa en los labios que contrastaba evidentemente con su penetrante mirada.

Oikawa suspiró. Los ladridos de su pequeño cachorro sumado a su principio de jaqueca lo tenían derrotado sin haber tenido el chance de corresponder el primer golpe de Matsukawa. Sin más… se hizo a un lado y extendió el brazo invitándoles a pasar. El cachorro con la patita enyesada tenía un pequeño gatito mordiéndole las orejitas para callarlo; pero no importaba cuánto esos colmillos diminutos debilitaran sus ladridos de vez en cuando, Oikawa sabía que ese regordete perrito no se detendría hasta que sus amigos se marcharan o Iwachan viniera a visitarle, lo que era imposible el día de hoy. Hanamaki y Matsukawa entraron a la sala de estar y Oikawa notó algo en el cuello de su atolondrado amigo. Exhausto por la energía de Makki, Oikawa no supo determinar qué era.

– Makki… ¿qué tienes ahí? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta, sin perder de vista ese pequeño punto rojo que tatuaba la piel de su cuello. Entonces la claridad mental llegó a él y odió preguntar.  

– ¿Dónde? – Se limitó a corresponder Hanamaki, siendo indiferente a cualquiera que le estuviese hablando mientras se inclinaba a ver las esponjosas mascotitas que retozaban en su camita.

– No es… nada – Desvarió Oikawa, caminando de regreso a su habitación; deteniéndose en el acto a preguntarles si querían algo de beber – ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodos? Mientras… creo que iré a preparar algo de café – Cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose a la cocina, caminando al lado de Makki.

– Té – dijo de repente, con cierta autoridad en el acento de su voz. Matsukawa ladeó una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Rascándose una comezón en el oído izquierdo, se volvió a mirar a Makki, quien sostenía al cachorro en sus brazos mientras el gatito intentaba subir trepando por sus pantalones.

– Yo quiero té – recalcó Hanamaki, con una curiosa mirada que patinaba en la frontera del arte de la seducción con la inquisición. Acogiendo al gatito que ya llevaba reclamando al cachorro colgado en su abdomen, la mirada de Hanamaki cambió a una totalmente enternecida – ¡Son tan lindos!

– Claro – suspiró Oikawa, susurrando “té” antes de caer en cuenta de la pequeña jaula que pendía de la mano izquierda de Matsukawa. Eran dos ratas sin cola que le parecieron muy desagradables; pero no diría algo como eso sobre esas criaturas. No en frente de sus mejores amigos, al menos.  

– Café está bien para mí, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? – preguntó por cortesía… y Oikawa lo sabía.

Oikawa al menos se quedó dos veces dormido de pie en su cocina, peligrosamente cerca del fuego de su estufa. La primera vez despertó cuando su pequeño gatito maulló a sus espaldas por algo de atún, y la segunda vez despertó cuando Makki vino a comentarle que le dio por comprar esos dos hámsters cuando indagó que a esas criaturas podrían explotarles los testículos si no se apareaban. Oikawa respondió con un susto, como si despertase de una segunda pesadilla mientras Hanamaki se retorcía de cosquillas, se colgaba de uno de sus hombros y le reía en sus oídos: “Por supuesto que no, ¿a ti te explotaron los testículos hasta tus veinte años? No, ¿verdad?”. Oikawa sólo podía sentir que alguien colgaba de su espalda haciéndose cada vez más y más pesado en cada una de sus pisadas. Era fin de semana ¿qué tenía que hacer para descansar después de trabajar doble turno el día anterior? Sirvió algunos bocadillos que había comprado para Iwachan y llevó una taza de té sin darse cuenta de que Hanamaki ya se había llevado consigo las otras dos tazas de café.

– No te ves muy bien – comentó Mattsun, ayudando a Oikawa a sostener la bandeja de bocadillos y la taza de té para Hanamaki – Cuidado. Podrías sufrir una recaída e Iwaizumi no lo toleraría.

– Iwachan no está aquí, así que ya olvídalo – correspondió en un ridículo hilo de voz que se perdió en el vacío antes de que llegara a sus oídos – ¿Y por qué razón trajiste a tus **ratas** a mi casa?

– Porque imaginé que te vendría bien socializar con los de tu especie – respondió Matsukawa, con total intensión de ofender a Oikawa – Makki está enamorado de ellos, no vuelvas a decir eso.

– Ya, perdón – canturreó en un sarcasmo, sintiendo por dentro un atisbo de culpa – Es en serio…

No era él, era otro de esos malos días con una terrible jaqueca. No se referiría a tales criaturas de esa manera si no fuera por un impulso de idiotez causado por un malestar muy grave. Su mejor amigo, sin embargo, pareció comprenderle y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír de regreso a la sala. ¿A quién daba bienvenida?, se preguntó Oikawa; y antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de su puerta, creyó reconocer una melodiosa voz en coro a la voz de Makki. Oikawa se apresuró a llegar al otro lado y, corriendo por el lateral derecho de Matsukawa, encontró a una maravillosa mujer que no tenía por qué vanagloriarlo hoy con su encantadora presencia. Oikawa, revitalizado por su refrescante sonrisa, corrió a besar con delicadeza las suaves manos de la progenitora que con tanto dolor trajo al mundo al hombre que tenía apresado su corazón desde su infancia.

– Luces terrible, Tooru ¿Seguro que no quieres descansar en tu habitación? – Iwaizumi enterró sus delgados dedos en la suave cabellera de Oikawa, entretenido en la escena de su pequeño perrito en los brazos de su madre… quien lucía igual de enternecida que Hanamaki – Te llevaré adentro.

– Me siento mucho mejor aquí que en mi habitación, Iwachan – canturreó Oikawa, acurrucándose aún más en el vientre de Iwachan, reposando su adolorida cabeza sobre sus muslos, en el mueble – Debiste decirme que vendrías hoy, Iwachan. No pude tomar un baño o arreglar el departamento

– Sabes que a mi madre no le hubiese importado – dijo Iwachan con una tierna sonrisa, que borró de su rostro al caer en cuenta de que su madre le observaba – Tooru, ella se enfadará conmigo si no cuido de ti apropiadamente. Tengo que llevarte a tu habitación, necesitas descansar.

– Pero eso haría de mí un mal anfitrión – chilló infantilmente. La madre de Iwachan les observaba de soslayo con indulgencia, e Iwachan y Mattsun sabían que bajo ese rostro angelical se escondía una fiera que atentaba contra su propio hijo si no hacía lo que era mejor para su futuro yerno.

– Claro, porque recostado en el mueble utilizando a Iwaizumi como tu almohada marca una gran diferencia – comentó Matsukawa, malditamente sarcástico, viendo comer a sus dos hámster.

– ¿Doble turno, dijiste? – indagó Hanamaki, dándole de comer otra galleta a su muy hambriento hámster de lazo rosa. El otro hámster, sin embargo… si no estaba muerto estaba soñado con los ojos abiertos por lo tranquilo que estaba – Estuviste compitiendo de nuevo con Ushijima, ¿cierto?

– Le debía un favor a un amigo, es todo – dijo, recordando que necesitaba la noche libre cuando él e Iwachan regresaron del veterinario y pasaron juntos la noche de su cumpleaños – UshiMonstruo gestiona otra área, además. No tiene nada que ver conmigo – Sentía estallar su cabeza, pero no podía decir que no se sentía mejor en compañía de sus amigos, su segunda madre y de Iwachan.

Iwaizumi y Matsukawa sonrieron la idiotez de Oikawa negando con la cabeza. No era una novedad que éste engendro de la imprudencia y la ambición odiara a Ushijima o que incluso lo despreciara, pero era admisible para ellos que a pesar de su injustificado enfado hacia el ex capitán retador del Shiratorizawa, Oikawa sintiera un respeto hacia él. El sentimiento, por supuesto, era mutuo; pero eso no hacía menos ridículo que se odiaran como las mujeres recelosas lo hacen: en silencio. En lo que la madre de Iwaizumi fue a prepararle a Oikawa algo que le ayudase con la jaqueca, Makki vio el momento ideal para insertar un dedo salivado en el oído del Gran Rey antes de salir corriendo.

– ¡¡Makki, maldición!! – Con el semblante fruncido, evidentemente asqueado, Oikawa se talló con desesperación el oído derecho, rodando y cayendo ridículamente a los pies de Iwachan – ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! – Se recompuso sufriendo un mareo por la latencia de su mirada.

– Él sólo estaba jugando, Tooru, no exageres y tómalo con calma – De un tiro levantó a Oikawa de las axilas y Matsukawa lo tomó por los tobillos, en dirección a su habitación – Necesitas descanso.

– ¡Pero Iwachan, él me salivó el oído! ¡Eso es muy asqueroso! ¡No quiero, no quiero! – Comenzó a agitarse dificultando que lo llevaran a su habitación. Entonces sintió un golpe en la cabeza cuando Iwachan lo soltó de repente, palideciendo a Matsukawa y a Hanamaki por su falta de tacto con él.

El techo de su departamento dio vueltas y vueltas por encima de Iwaizumi, quien se inclinaba por encima de su cabeza, de cuclillas, fulminándole con sus preciosos ojos. Oikawa tragó corto, viendo la silueta de Iwaizumi haciéndose más grande a medida que descendía a susurrarle en el oído con una lobuna sonrisa, tan intimidante que invitó a Mattsun a que liberara sus tobillos y se hiciera a un lado; mientras, Hanamaki decidió que desviar la mirada no sería suficiente y corrió a la cocina. Solos, en mitad del pasadizo, Oikawa apretó los puños sobre el suelo y respiró profundamente en lo que Iwaizumi acarició la piel de su oído con una suave mordida y un lento susurro.

– Tú esparces tu semen en mi rostro antes de la última ronda, no me obligues a arrancarte el oído sólo por un poco de saliva de Hanamaki. Ahora me siento… – suspiró profundamente, erizando los vellos de un Oikawa derrotado – infinitamente celoso – Y frunció un puño en esos suaves cabellos de su devoto novio, sonsacando un quejido de él de a sorpresa – ¿Quieres hacerme enfadar?

– N…no, Iwachan – Apretó los muslos internos, sentía una reacción ahí abajo – No lo haré…

– Entonces levántate y ven a tu habitación por tu cuenta – dijo desinteresadamente y propinó una mordida en él con la sensación amarga de quien invade lo que es suyo, antes de enderezarse.  

Oikawa asintió al vacío, Iwaizumi ya se había marchado en dirección a su dormitorio. Y podría ser imaginación suya o una jugarreta de su propio malestar general, pero experimentó el más dulce y frenético de los calvarios en el panorama de Iwachan deshaciéndose de cada una de sus prendas en cada una de sus pisadas. Primero su chaqueta, luego su playera… y el botón de sus jersey antes de cruzar el umbral de su puerta. Oikawa, en medio de un predicamento, recogió sus ropas con el temblor de sus manos, la mirada fija en la pared y un sólido empalme bajo sus pantalones. Frente a su espejo Iwachan recorría con la yema de sus dedos sus abdominales definidos, entreabriendo sensualmente los labios a causa de su propio tacto en su camino feliz en su vientre. Oikawa gimió decepcionado mirando hacia la cocina, temiendo la intrusión de sus amigos cuando las manos de Iwachan se hundieron bajo el elástico de su bóxer formando una protuberancia en su entrepierna con un gesto en su mirada que lo invitaba fogosamente. Oikawa retrocedió, estaba aterrado.

– Iwachan… es tan injusto – sufrió, negándose a sí mismo que el reflejo de Iwachan lo tentaba.

– No creo estar haciendo nada malo, Tooru, sólo estoy tocándome un poco – dijo, impacientando más a un desesperado Oikawa por tocarlo. Su mirada era un mensaje muy elocuente.

– Sí, pero lo estás haciendo en mi habitación – dijo, adentrándose lentamente a su dormitorio – Y tú dijiste que no lo hiciera frente a los demás. Iwachan… – Lo tomó por los hombros con suavidad y aspiró profundamente el aroma de su cabello – estás acabando conmigo de esta manera. Para.

– Lo dije. También dije que necesitabas mayor autocontrol, Tooru – Retrocedió con movimientos felinos sonsacando un suspiro a Oikawa con el fugaz roce de sus glúteos sobre su empalme.

– Iwachan, lo intento. Es peor que difícil, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo cada vez que te veo – Pidió perdón, con la mente en blanco en el reflejo de Iwaizumi y el escaso asomo de su miembro – Por todos los cielos, Iwachan, deja de hacer esto o tendremos muchísimos problemas.

Oikawa abrazó su cintura enterrando la frente en los cabellos de Iwaizumi, obligándole a extraviar la mirada en el techo. Sufriendo el mezquino tacto de sus cuerpos, esclavizados por la continencia de sus cuerpos ante la eminencia del matriarcado. Besando sus labios con desenfreno, rogando en suspiros el mejor licor de sus gemidos ¿No es el "hacer el amor" una manifestación de amor pura? Cuando dos almas no soportan vivir separadas y necesitan conectarse por medio de un beso... o la carne. De pronto, el menor murmullo de sus amigos y la madre de Iwaizumi saliendo de la cocina espantaron el momento, y ambos jóvenes enamorados se distanciaron insufriblemente sin quitar la mirada del otro en lo que se vestían y acomodaban sus erecciones bajo sus pantalones. Cuando sus amigos entraron, Oikawa e Iwaizumi yacían besando sus labios con ternura, sonriendo como dos niños pequeños invadidos por una indescriptible felicidad. 

– Esta vez me toca a mí cuidar del cachorro y del gatito durante una semana – Iwaizumi besó en la frente a Oikawa, despidiéndose tras una amena tarde en la habitación de Oikawa junto a sus amigos y su madre – ¿Te sentirás bien quedándote aquí solo? No quiero que sigas enfermando.

– Me siento excelente – Oikawa besó el contorno de sus manos, sus dedos y sus labios – Gracias por venir, Iwachan. No hubiese podido con ellos dos yo sólo. Dile a mamá que se ve preciosa.

– Se lo acabas de decir, tonto – sonrió, obligando al cachorro a besar a Oikawa con la trufa de su pequeño hocico, y al gatito… que en realidad posó las patas en los labios de Oikawa para frenarlo.

– Nunca tendré suficiente para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por ti – acarició la mejilla de Iwachan, aún sin poder hacerse la idea de su increíble suerte por haberle conocido en esta vida.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Tenía pensado escribir esto hace mucho y la verdad agradezco el impulso que me ha dado escribirlo para el Concurso Fanfic. Me siento muy contenta con el resultado ^w^ Ya he editado y limpiado los errores. Ahora voy por los EXTRAS!! 
> 
> Me encantaría recibir comentarios sobre la forma en como escribo o si la historia llega al lector. Sus opiniones con respecto al texto me ayudaría mucho a mejorar ^w^ La verdad es que sí es super inocente este oneshot. Quise centrarme más a las emociones, los conflictos y los sentimientos... de verdad lo siento si esperaban el R-18 u.u PERO eso no significa que no puedan encontrarlo en los EXTRAS. Al menos trataré de escribir dos o tres lemons. OJO: TRATARÉ X3 Todo dependerá de la imaginación; amo más la ternura que el sexo. 
> 
> En mis oneshot tiendo a escribir un extra, no es un capitulo en si, es mas bien un regalo tradicional (?) que me he acostumbrado a hacer. Es un regalo ♥


End file.
